Legerdemain
by Bluebox345
Summary: Lila Cromwell, now Mr. Bingly's personal secretary, has had her happy memories returned by discovering Pickett in her pocket. Over the course of the year, she took care of Picket and planned to return him to Newt when she could get a break from work. This process is quickened when she learns that Grindelwald escaped. Sequel to Thaumaturgy.
1. Prologue

**Legerdemain**

_**Bluebox345**_

**A/N:** Hey guys! I have also written other stories for_ Avengers, Doctor Who, Guardians of the Galaxy and Torchwood_, if any are interested. I picture Lila Cromwell to look a bit like Ashley Johnson from _Blindspot_. Her 'theme song', for fun, is _Event Horizon_ in the album _Hits, Vol. 1_ by Hi-Finesse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ series, JK Rowling does. This disclaimer extends throughout the entire story (which is a given). I only own my OC's and plot twists that aren't in the movie.

**Important Inf:** \- is a scene change. _'Italics'_ is magic. _**'**_**Bold' **is writing.

**Summary:** Lila Cromwell, now Mr. Bingly's personal secretary, has had her happy memories returned by discovering Pickett in her pocket. Over the course of the year, she took care of Picket and planned to return him to Newt when she could get a break from work. This process is quickened when she learns that Grindelwald escaped.

**Updates: **This story will update every first Saturday of each month. This 'book' will consist of 11 chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**1927, New York**_

The thunderstorm raged on as Grindelwald sat stiffly on a chair in the middle of his cell. His hands were resting on his knees and he didn't move as a fly buzzed in from the grated ceiling and eventually made its way toward him. He didn't even get close as the fly was zapped from the force field surrounding him. The fly fell to the ground, dead.

A low trill sounded next to him and a magical creature called a Chupacabra came around the side of his chair as the viewing port of the door opened to reveal a man's face. A chupacabra is a spiny, six-legged, lizard-like blood-sucking beast that is native to the Americas. The man stared at him as the creature, almost frog like, stuck his tongue out and swallowed another fly.

* * *

President Piquery walked next to an elderly gentleman down the cell block hallway. Aurors were stationed at specific increments down their path for security, "You'll be glad to be rid of him, I expect." Stated Rudolph Spielman. Spielman was incharge of Grindelwald's extraction from MACUSA to Europe as he was the Head of Incarceration at the International Confederation of Wizards. He looked forward to be incharge of Grindelwald's care as some of his extended family got caught in one of his attacks in Europe. They didn't make it. He wanted Grindelwald to pay and MACUSA wasn't doing their job, just locking him in a cell. He deserved punishment.

"We'd be more than happy to keep him here in custody." The President of MACUSA replied.

"Six months are enough." Spielman shot back with a slight growl in his throat, "It's time for him to answer for his crimes in Europe." They neared the end of the cell block where Grindelwald's cell was. The man in front of the door closed the viewing port and turned around. It was Mr. Abernathy.

"President Picquery." Abernathy stated as the two walked up, "Mr. Spielman, Sir. Prisoner is secured and ready to travel."

Spielman and Piquery opened two viewing ports to look their gazes upon the restrained mass murdering criminal, "You've thrown everything at him, I see."

"It was necessary. He's extremely powerful. We've had to change his guard three times. He's very persuasive. So, we removed his tongue." Mr. Spielman and Piquery glanced at each other before sliding the view ports closed.

* * *

Five minutes later, a highly trained team of Aurors escored Grindelwald through the prison. Grindelwald's cell was so deep that they were now only just going by the rest of the prisoners. The other prisoners were banging on their cells and shouting at him, "Grindelwald! Grindelwald! Grindelwald!"

Grindelwald himself was levitated through the pathway, his body imobile.

"Grindelwald!"

"Grindelwald!"

* * *

The elevator brought the Auror team to the very top of the building where the carriage awaited. Thunder rumbled outside and rain poured heavily down in buckets, "The wizarding community worldwide owes you a great debt, Madam President." Mr. Spielman stated as they walked alongside the carriage.

They stopped in front of the open door, "Do not underestimate him." Piquery warned.

Mr. Abernathy walked up to the pair, "Mr. Spielman, we found his wand hidden away." He handed Spielman a locked suitcase that presumably had Grindelwald's wand.

"Abernathy." Madam Piquery stated, as if there was something he wasn't saying.

He sighed and held out a chain necklace with a pendant at the end of the chain. Piquery sighed as Spielman stepped into the carriage, closed and locked the door. Two Aurors were hanging onto the back and two were up at the front driver's side. The Aurors put their goggles on and the Auror on the front right hand side whipped the Thestrals and the carriage flew out of the top floor of MACUSA and into the night air.

A team of four Aurors flew on brooms behind the carriage.

Abernathy made his way toward the edge of the tower and lowered his wand, which looked suspiciously like the Elder Wand. He watched the carriage fly away for a bit then appeared beneath the carriage, hanging on to the bottom.

* * *

Inside the carriage, Grindelwald sat opposite Spielman while two Aurors sat on opposite sides of Spielman, pointing their wands at Grindelwald. Spielman held the necklace in his hand, the pendant slowly dangling in his grasp, "No more silver tongue. Hmm?" He snatched his hand closed around the pendant, taunting the mass murderer with a feral grin across his face.

Suddenly Grindelwald's face twisted. He leaned forward then back, his face twisting and turning into someone else…. Abernathy. Spielman reeled back in shock. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Down below the carriage, Grinelwald's face appeared. It was a trick. And everything was going according to plan.

Grinelwald apperated on top of the carriage and cast a spell, causing snakes to throw the driver from the carriage as well as another spell to throw the Auror next to the driver into the air as well. Then he flung him backwards towards the Aurors on the brooms, in order to distract them. Inside the carriage, wands turned on their masters and disintegrated with a blue light. Having taken care of the Aurors on the back of the carriage while this was happening, Grindelwald's head appears in the rear view window, startling everyone in the carriage.

Spielman realizes his mistake and opens up the suitcase that was supposed to cary Grindelwald's wand. The Chupacabra from inside the cell coos up at him and then leaps onto Spielman and climbing up his chest. He throws the creature off of him, stands up and bangs his fist on the ceiling. Abernathy yells and throws himself at Spielman, causing Spielman to drop the pendant, which presumably holds Grindelwalds tongue.

Abernathy leans down and picks the pendent up with his mouth as Grindelwald is now the one incontrol of the carriage. Abernathy straightens up, still grappling with the other Aurors. He bites Spielmans arm and is pushed up against the right door's window. Grindelwald makes a hard turn down and under the bridge, causing one of the Aurors on brooms to collide with one of the support foundations.

Racing across the water, Grindelwald leans over and touches his wand to the water, resulting in water filling up inside the carriage. After a minute, Grindelwald brings the carriage back into the air.

* * *

Inside the carriage, Abernathy catched the pendent with his mouth.

* * *

Outside, Grindelwald waves his wand around, causing lightning strikes to appear from the already raging thunderstorm, trying to strike at the three Aurors still on his tail.

The lightning strikes do their jobs well and all three Aurors are struck, their brooms breaking in half and falling. Grindelwald unlocks the door to the carriage through water pressure. The remaining Auroros fly out of the carriage and fall, disappearing into the storm. Grindelwald stood opposite of Abernathy and took the pendant from his mouth, "You have joined a noble cause, my friend."

He turned around and looked at the Chupacabra that was still attacking Speilman. He picked it up, "I know. I know. I know, Antonio." He hugged him against his shoulders and drew him back, "So needy." Then he tossed him out the open door.

He turned and brought Spielman to the door and attempted to throw him out of it, but Speilman resisted and grabbed his arm. Grindelwald stared and pulled back his arm, then pushed out again. Spielman fell, screaming from the carriage.

As Speilman fell, he spotted his wand falling ahead of him. He managed to catch it and halt his fall, right above the water. It held him aloft for a couple of seconds then plunged him into the cold river below. As he treaded the icy water, he watched the carriage, and Grindelwald, fly into the distance. Grindelwald had escaped. He had failed.

* * *

Lila Cromwell walked besides, and a couple steps behind, Mr. Bingley as they walked from the counting room back to his office. Lila had become Mr. Bingly's personal secretary after Mrs. Davis left for maternity leave. Mr. Bingly had fired Mrs. Davis soon after and had Lila take over her position. Lila had argued against Mrs. Davis's firing, telling him that she could take over her duties until she was ready to come back, but Mr. Bingly was stubborn.

"You're three o'clock just called to cancel, so you have an hour break between meeting Mr. Richard and The O'Connell's."

"Brilliant. You can take that time to organize the Manson files and book that restaurant for tonight."

"Yes, Sir." Lila replied, mentaily storing that information for later. It was only an hour after the bank had opened and already the day had been crazy. A knock at the door to Mr. Bingly's office drew her out of her reprieve and the door opened to reveal a stone faced Tina Goldstein and a nervously wringing her hands, standing next to her sister, was Queenie.

Lila froze. For a moment she thought that MACUSA had found out that she still had memories of magic, but as they didn't immediately attack her, she relaxed. She stepped forward, "What's going on?"

"Ms. Cromwell, I did hope that we would meet again under different circumstances, but it seems the world isn't forgiving."

Mr. Bingly stood up from his chair, "Who are you? If you don't explain your presence, you will be removed from the building."

Tina straightened, "I happen to be from the police." She quickly flashed him a badge, "I'm afraid that last night the leader of the gang that had previously kidnapped Ms. Cromwell and Mr. Kowalski after breaking into your vault has escaped from prison."

Lila paled and took a couple steps back. After discovering Pickett still in her pocket, her happy memories returned. She had gone over to Jacob's to compare notes, as he was in those memories as well. And then one day he had brought home Queenie from the bakery. She filled in the missing memories.

"Oh God."

Tina stepped forward toward Mr. Bingley, "If it's alright, I would like to take Ms. Cromwell into protective custody."

Mr. Bingly had paled the moment he had learned that the leader of the gang responsible for losing the bank customers had escaped, "Yes," he waved his hand, "Of course. Take her. And I would like a police presence outside of the bank. For protection." After word had gotten out that a gang had broken into their high security vault at the bank and had kidnapped an employee and a patron, people had begun to remove their bank accounts and switch to another bank. It was one of the topics that Mr. Bingly frequently ranted to her about.

Luckily, Mr. Bingly has not fired her because of it. In fact, she suspected that he was told specifically not to fire her because of the circumstances surrounding the incident.

Tina nodded, "I will transfer your request." She turned to Lila, "Get your things, lets go."

* * *

Lila Cromwell packed one of her bags with two changes of clothes, her bathroom supplies and a book for light reading. In his spot in her bedroom, she heard Pickett coo. She sighed and remembered how her happy memories had returned. She had gotten home from the police station and had put her hands in her pockets. Pickett had moved, startling her as she drew her hand out and saw him dangling from his grip on her finger.

She had been so startled that she had knocked down her chair she was sitting on in shock. It only took a week for the happy memories of the adventures she had to return to her. Noticing that Jacob Kowalski, her next door neighbor, was in most of them, she resolved to ask him about it. It took her awhile to get Jacob alone, as he was running full steam ahead with his bakery and was very busy.

When she did confront Jacob, it was a month after he had opened up his bakery and she noticed that the creatures he was baking into bread was from the magical world, more specifically, the ones that she had seen in Newt's suitcase. It appeared that Jacob remembered on his own. Then, one night, Jacob banged on her door and brought in a woman named Queenie. It was one of the two girls from her memories. Queenie had gone to explain the missing, unhappy memories and had warned the two of them never to draw attention to themselves by the magical world.

That startled Kowalski as his entire business resulted in making bread replicas out of magical creatures. Queenie reassured Jacob that as long as she helped him stay under the radar, he was safe. She had asked if it was possible to return Pickett to Newt. She had replied that even though he was in England, Aurors were watching him constantly, according to her sister. If a No-Maj, who they thought had her memory was wiped, suddenly showed up with a magical creature that was Newts, well, they would both be in big trouble.

Lila had explained this all to Pickett who was very depressed for the next couple of months. Slowly, but surely, with Quennies help, he came out of his shell. Quennie had Tina look up in MACUSA's library how to care for a Bowtruckle and helped Lila learn how to do it.

Caring for Pickett had been one of the most interesting and rewarding experiences she had, and she had cared for many of her father's animals on her family's farm. She adored Pickett and, once he got over his depression from losing Newt, he was super playful. She would come home from work at the bank, make dinner for the both of them, and then play with Pickett for an hour and then go to sleep.

It was a routine that she loathed to break, even if it was to run from Grindelwald. She looked at Pickett's tree in the corner of her room. Pickett was hanging from a branch and cooing at her. He wanted to know why she was home so early.

Lila winced. She crossed the room and bent down to Pickett's level, "Pickett, something's happened. Something bad."

Pickett cooed.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She held out her hand and Pickett clambered onto it. She stood up and brought Pickett to her eye level, "You know when Newt first came to New York and ended up facing that bad man?" Pickett cooed again, "Yes. That man was a piece of shit." She laughed but became serious again, "Well, he escaped from his guard last night as they were transferring him to England. Because his last threat before being incarcerated was directed at me, Tina and Queenie are going to move me someplace safe."

Pickett's grip tightened on her finger. Without saying anything, Lila knew what he meant, "Oh, Pickett. I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry."

Tina walked into her room, "Ready?"

Lila sighed and looked around her room. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing she wouldn't be back her for awhile. She walked over to her bed, closed and locked her case. She put Pickett in her pocket. She looked at Tina, who over the past year, had quickly become one of her best friends, "Ready."

* * *

Over the past two months, Lila had been moved to Tina and Queenie's apartment. She couldn't go outside or to work. She understood why, a death threat by Grindelwald was nothing to scoff at. But, Lila was going stir crazy being kept in the apartment. She was grateful for Pickett, who made sure to keep her sane, but even then, she felt like bashing her head into the wall.

It was past nine o'clock when Tina finally came home. Quennie was staying over at Jacob's for the night, so they had the apartment all to themselves. Tina walked into the apartment, closed the door, and locked it with a couple of spells, and began the nightly magical protection casting. After she was done, she turned around with a look on her face.

Puzzled at why Tina was acting so strange, Lila asked, "What?"

Her response was to throw a journal, called Spellbound, angrily onto the kitchen table. It flipped open magically to the page that Tina wanted it to. It was a magical journal as there was moving pictures. Normally that would impress Lila, but not tonight. The person in the moving picture had caught her attention. It was Newt. He was dressed all fancy and talking to a woman with dark hair in a pretty dress.

Lila recognized the women from a picture back in Newt's case of magical creatures. The headline ran: **Newt Scamander with his fiancee Leta Lestrange, brother Theseus and unknown women.**

Lila stared at the photograph, her heart going cold. She felt silly and angry at the same time. Of course Newt wouldn't fall for a No-Maj. She thought back to the conversation in the case. It was clear that they had more history, having gone to a magical school together.

"When was this taken?" She asked, her voice hollow.

"Over the weekend." Tina replied, "Apparently it was a very big to-do over in England. Are you-"

Lila snapped, "Am I what? Okay?!" She seethed, "I thought-" she sighed and sagged into one of the kitchen chairs, "I'm stupid. I should have known."

Tina sat down in a chair diagonally, at the head of the table, from Lila, "Lila, listen to me. Having a crush isn't stupid. Your feelings are your own and it's what makes you human. Is Newt an ass? Probably, but it doesn't make you stupid. Making you wait and finding out this way makes Newt stupid."

"I thought we had something. He let me believe- How can I compete with someone who has more history with him and is actually magical?! If I even interact with Newt the Auror's will go nuts." At this point, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Honey, it's alright. Here's the deal. I'll go get a pint of ice cream from the store and we can have a girls night. How about that?"

Lila sniffed, "Alright. Can it be chocolate flavored? It's my favorite."

Tina gave a tight smile, still angry in her defense, "That's fine with me."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow! What a response! 65 followers, 41 favorites and 5 reviews for the prologue chapter! A big thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**December 17th, 1926**_

Newt Scamander paced the deck of the **Royal Star Steam Co.** It had been three days since his adventure in New York City and he had already found himself in a bind. He stared across the great expanse of the ocean and breathed out.

In all the craziness of leaving the city, setting up Jacob's collateral for the bank and convincing the Muggle Aurors that Mr. Kowalski and Ms. Cromwell weren't at fault for the bank robbery, he had made a grave mistake. It seems that in all the rush, he had forgotten that Pickett was with Lila. Pickett had wanted to go with her instead of Newt after the disastrous meeting with Gnarlak. And he had allowed it, to give Pickett some time to cool down.

Newt had left Pickett with Lila. He sighed, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the ship's rail, staring down into the waves splashing against the ship. It seemed that he couldn't do anything right. When he realized that Pickett was missing, Newt's first thought was to owl Tina Goldstein, but he couldn't do that because he didn't have an owl.

Out of all the creatures that Newt looked after, none was an owl. He felt like banging his head against the side of the ship… or at the very least, throwing himself overboard. As it had been three days and they were now in international waters, Newt couldn't apparate. It was too far and against the rules. He was already in trouble for the adventures in New York that he didn't want to go breaking rules for a while.

He sighed again. So, it seemed that he had to wait until he docked in London to send a message. It would be expensive too. Just another thing to add to his list. He stared across the vast ocean as a pack of Humpback Whales jumped out of the water at various points. They trailed behind the ship for a good while, making the other passengers on deck excited. They pointed out and called their kids over. After a while, the whales got tired and dove back into the peaceful ocean.

That made Newt smile as a pair of children ran past, pointing out to the water and yelling for their parents to come and see. Watching the Muggles get excited about the animals in the ocean gave him hope.

* * *

_**1927, London**_

_**Three Months after Grindelwald Escaped**_

Newt Scamander sat on a bench in a curved, alcove-style hallway in the upper section of the Ministry of Magic. Owls cooed overhead and Newt prayed to Merlin that poo didn't drop on him. He had just gotten a new suit for this meeting.

He sat thinking about Pickett. He did that a lot these days. As soon as he had gotten back from his trip to New York, he was swept up in political and family matters as well as trying to get his book published. His brother, Theseus had told him that he planned to propose to Leta, so his time got divided between the Ministry and his brother's house.

Newt had sent a letter as soon as he could to Tina Goldstein, explaining the situation and could she come across the pond to bring back his wayward Bowtruckle. He had yet to receive a reply. He sent out another letter three weeks ago. Still nothing.

He stared at the maroon-ish color carpet, counting the threads absentmindedly. He couldn't leave the country because of the travel ban the Ministry placed on him after the fiasco in New York. Perhaps he could have his assistant go to New York for him. Newt was so distracted that he didn't know a woman had approached him until her black and blue shoes were in his line of sight.

He tensed and slowly looked up into the stunning face of Leta Lestrange. He gave his signature quirky half-smile as Leta began, "They're waiting for you, Newt."

Newt blinked and stood up to greet his best friend, "Leta." Leta gave a half-smile before it disappeared quickly, "What are you doing here?" He asked. The years had definitely been kinder to Leta than they had been to Newt.

"Theseus thought it would be good if I became part of the Ministry family." Leta rehearsed in a monotone voice. Newt suspected that it had been and she had given this answer quite a lot.

He glanced down, "Did he actually say 'Ministry family'?" He gave a small chuckle as he repeated what his brother had said. Leta laughed along with him, oh how that was a lovely sound, and gave a nod, "That sounds like my brother."

The sound of one of the cleaners coming at them made them jump apart from each other. The two of them watched the enchanted cleaner go by silently. Newt had to swat away one of the dust arms as it mistook him for a wall. He grumbled slightly, in an over the top fashion, and looked up at Leta, who's shoulders were jumping up and down from giggling. He could always get a smile out of Leta.

Leta turned to the right and walked down the hallway. Newt took that as an invitation to follow, "Theseus was disappointed when you couldn't come to dinner." Leta made small talk as they walked to the destination of the meeting, "Any of the nights we asked you."

As they walked, Newt spotted a house-elf cleaning a high office window and owls flew overhead delivering the mail. Ministry workers who passed by giving the pair an odd look, but the two nodded their heads in greeting, keeping up appearances, "He's your brother, Newt. He likes spending time with you." Leta paused for a bit and added softly, "And so do I." Leta looked back at Newt and gave a small, barely noticeable smile, then abruptly changed the subject, "Why do strange creatures love you so much?"

"Well, there are no strange creatures…" Newt started.

Both Leta and Newt said at once as if it was something that they said a lot as kids and had memorized the saying, "Only blinkered people."

They smiled at each other before Leta asked another question, moving her attention back to the hallway in front of them, "How long did you get in detention for saying that to Prendergast?"

Newt snorted at the memory and looked down, "I think it was a month at that time."

Leta turned around and began to walk backward, enjoying reliving these school day memories, "And I set off a dung bomb under his desk so I could join you. Do you remember?"

With her back to the hallway in the direction they were walking, only Newt could see that his brother, Theseus, was striding towards them, his left hand in his left pants pocket. Newt tensed as he saw his brother and his whole demeanor changed. Leta noticed the change and her smile faded and turned around to see her fiance behind her, "Um…." Leta stuttered, not knowing how to react.

Newt responded to her question with a white lie, which, in no doubt, Theseus had overheard, "No, actually I don't remember that."

Theseus stopped next to Leta and Newt, "Hello." He stated cheerfully.

"Theseus." Leta stated, hating being caught off guard, "We were just talking about Newt coming to dinner."

"Really? Well, look." Theseus turned to the door they were stopped at and back to the small group, "Before we go in there, I…."

Newt took his hands out of his pockets, "It's my fifth attempt, Theseus. I know the form."

Theseus shook his head, "This isn't going to be like the other times. This is… Just try and keep an open mind. Will you?" Oh no. If his brother was really warning him, something was seriously wrong, "And maybe a little less… like…."

"Like me?" Newt finished for his brother. He internally snorted, even when warning him, his brother always managed to get a dig in at his expense.

Theseus glanced at Leta then back at Newt, "Well, It can't hurt." Theseus stepped back and to the side, both hands in his pockets and nodded at the door, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Arnold Guzman sat on the far left with Torquil Travers, Theseus Scamander then Rodolph Spielman (seemingly recovered from his fight with Grindelwald) on the right. Newt Scamander sat in a wooden chair in between Spielman and Guzman but the four committee members sat closer together, leaving a large enough space in between them. A dark wooden desk that held a Pensive in the middle was spread before the committee, "Hearing commences, you want an end to the ban on your traveling internationally." Newt shifted in his chair as Travers asked the question, "Why?"

Newt knew the answer. So he could see Lila and find Pickett. But he couldn't tell the committee that. So Newt took a deep breath and stated the obvious, "Because I'd like to travel internationally." He winced at his response. Damn his mouth.

"Subject uncooperative and evasive," Spielman began as he thumbed through loose parchment in front of him, "On reasons for last international trip."

At this point, Newt interrupted Spielman, "It was a field trip, sir." Newt expressed, "I was just collecting material for my book on magical beasts."

Newt could see Traver's eyes roll from his seat, "You destroyed half of New York."

He shook his head, growing frustrated. He needed to get Pickett back, "No, that's actually factually incorrect on two accounts."

Before he could go any further, his brother chimed in, waving his left hand, motioning him to stop speaking, "Newt." Theseus shook his head.

Newt sighed and sat up straighter. Perhaps his brother was right. His sarcasm and argumentativeness with authority figures was what had prevented him from getting approved the last four times.

"Mr. Scamander, it's clear you're frustrated." Began Guzman, "And, frankly, so are we." Guzman folded his hands together and rested them on the table, leaning forward, "In the spirit of compromise, we'd like to make a proposition."

Oh no. This must have been what Theseus had been warning him about. Newt shifted in his chair, "What kind of proposition?"

"The committee will agree to lift your travel ban on one condition." Travers proposed, putting up one finger to signify the number to Newt.

"You join the Ministry." Spielman concluded. Newt tensed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes wide, "Specifically, your brother's department."

That was the Auror department. Hell no! He only fought when he had too. He hated conflict. Everyone deserved a chance in his mind and he knew he couldn't handle his brother's job. Newt laughed at the absurdity of the request. He shook his head, "No." He declared. Newt stammered through the rest of his reasoning for turning down the offer, "I think that Theseus," He extended his right hand and motioned at his brother, "Is the Auror. I think my talents lie elsewhere."

"Mr. Scamander," Guzman said, trying to get Newt to see their point of view, "The wizarding and the non-wizarding worlds have been at peace for over a century. Grindelwald wants to see that peace destroyed." An image of Grindelwald morphed into view in the Pensive, "And for certain members of our community, his message is very seductive. Many purebloods believe that it is their birthright to rule, not only our world but the non-magic world as well. They see Grindelwald as their hero, and Grindelwald sees this boy," An image of Credence appeared in the Pensive, "As a means to make this all come true."

"I'm sorry. You're talking about Credence as if he were still here." Newt questioned, wondering where this was going.

Theseus took a deep breath and stated, "He survived Newt." Newt's eyes widened in horror and was stunned into silence as his brother continued, "He's still alive. He left New York months ago. He's somewhere in Europe. Where exactly, we don't know, but…." Theseus trailed off as Newt made the connection of why they were offering him a chance of freedom. It was to hunt down Credence, one of the people who he had promised to protect.

"You want me to hunt Credence down." Newt stated, the words echoing in his head, half aware of what he said as memories of that night came crashing back. Of a black mass of magic almost engulfing him, Grindelwald silently casting the _Cruciatus_ curse at him multiple times, "To kill him?"

From behind a pillar strode Grimmson. Newt had to blink a couple of times before he could process who he saw. "Same old Scamander." He leaned against the pillar he was hiding behind the entire meeting.

Newt shifted and looked down, "What is he doing here?"

Grimmson smirked at Newt, "I'm taking on the job you're too soft to do." He turned and strode toward the table, "Is that?" He motioned to the memory of Credence in the Pensive.

Newt, having enough of the meeting, stood up abruptly and stomped toward the door angrily. They had no right to hurt that child. Hadn't he already been through enough?

"Travel documents declined!" Came Travers call as Newt slammed the door shut behind him. Newt heard the door open again heard his brother call his name. He was too angry at his brother to answer and continued to storm forward.

"Newt!" Theseus called again. Newt sighed and stopped to face his brother who held his hands out in a peacemaking motion, "You think I like the idea of Grimmson anymore than you do?"

"Listen," Snapped Newt, "I don't want to hear how the ends justify the means, Theseus."

Theseus snapped right back, getting up in Newt's face, yelling at him, "I think you're gonna have to pull your head out of the sand!"

"Okay, right, here we go. What a selfish, irresponsible..." Newt began until Theseus interrupted him.

"You know, the time is coming when everyone is gonna have to pick a side." Theseus stressed to his younger brother. He lightly tapped his fist to Newt's chest, "Even you."

Newt straightened, "I don't do sides."

Theseus sighed and looked down. Newt chose this moment to walk away, "Newt. Newt!" Theseus called after him. Newt stopped walking on the second call of his name and turned around slightly, "Come here." Theseus opened his arms and walked towards him as if to give him a hug.

Caught off guard, Newt didn't protest as Theseus hugged him. Apparently it was more than a hug as Thesus whispered into Newt's ear, "They're watching you." After that warning, Theseus pulled back and clapped Newt on the left shoulder and stared at him, hoping that Newt understood that this was all he could do given his status as an Auror.

Newt nodded and strode away as Theseus watched. His hands slid into the pockets as a habit.

Back in the room, Grimson was seated in Newt's vacant chair, "Well Gentlemen. I assume this means I have the job."

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

Grindelwald strode confidently down the middle of the Muggle street, his coat flapping behind him. A few feet behind him but to the left walked Rosier, his right-hand woman. They were on a mission to find a house to stage their take-over in. They already had the house and family picked out, they just needed to execute the plan without letting any of the Muggles or Aurors know of their movements.

Grindelwald paused in his walking, closed his eyes as he relished in a plan that was about to come into fruition. Oh, how he loved it when plans did that. Everything would go well today, he just knew it.

He looked to the left at the block of flats and saw that a hearse with six black horses pulled up alongside the house that he was about to steal. One of his followers stealthily and silently cast _Stupify_ at the guard. A stunned stupor came across the guard's face as he fell back against the door, which opened. His body dropped to the ground with a distinct thud. This sound of the door opening and the thud prompted the man and the woman inside the house to go to the main hall to check. A bright green light emanated twice from the windows of the house.

Just like he planned, two of his followers carried out two black coffins. Even in the Muggle world, it would be clear to what happened to the family. He had also paid off the corner. Grindelwald watched, stoic, as the carriage carrying the filthy Muggles drove off. Not the first casualties of his war, but certainly not the last.

Grindelwald walked to the elegant fireplace and watched himself and his followers in the mirror. Krafft, Abernathy, Nagel, and Rosier spaced themselves out behind him, awaiting his orders. Clearly this Muggle family was rich, "This will be suitable after a thorough cleanse." Grindelwald stated. He turned around, hands clasped behind his back, and gave the command, "I want you to go to the circus now. Give my note to Credence. Begin his journey." He stated to Nagel. Nagel gave a bow and walked out of the room to do his bidding.

"When we've won, they'll flee cities in the millions." Rosier stated, tilting her head to the side a bit and resting her right hand on her chin. Oh, how he shivered upon hearing her French accent, "They've had their time."

Grindelwald let out a half-smirk and began to walk toward Rosier, "We don't say such things out loud. We only want freedom. Freedom to be ourselves." Grindelwald walked past Abernathy and stood next to Rosier and diagonally from Krafft.

"To annihilate non-wizards." Rosier stated, folding her arms across her bodice.

"Not all of them." Grindelwald admitted, "Not at all." He looked to Rosier, "We're not merciless." He turned and faced the group, "The beast of burden will always be necessary."

A male child speaking incoherent French stopped Grindelwald in his speech. He tensed. He loathed when he was interrupted. Especially when painting a picture of the perfect future for his followers.

Grindelwald left the room and opened up a closed side door into a child's bedroom. Rosier was behind him as he stepped fully into the room. Krafft and Abernathy stood at the door. Grindelwald knelt down, using one of the child's bedposts to lean on. He stared at the child, determining if it was a Mudblood or not.

He saw no magical aura. Grindelwald sighed and stood up. He didn't even need to tell Rosier what to do. He ushered Krafft and Abernathy out. He was almost done closing the door when a bright green light emanate from the bedroom. He finished closing the door with a thunk.

One less filth to deal with.

* * *

**London, England**

Newt was walking at a steady pace away from the Ministry of Magic. After a few tenths of a mile away from the building, Newt spotted what his brother had warned him about, a tail. He continued for about an hour, making sure whoever was following him could see where he was going. Getting a glimpse of the man, he made him out to be Stebbins, from the Auror department. He would have to tell his brother about how crappy his fellow Aurors are at tailing.

After leading the man on a wild goose chase, he crossed the road at the perfect timing with a car and hid around a corner. Pulling out his wand he murmured, "_Ventus_." Newt glanced around the corner of the wall and saw as a gust of magically conjured wind blew the hat from Stebbins's head and down the sidewalk.

Stebbins reached out to catch it, but the wind came out of nowhere. He opened up his umbrella against the wind but it did nothing as it forced him back, even lifting him off the ground at some points.

Newt smirked turned back around into the side alley were a snapping finger sound drew him to a gloved hand hovering in the air, waving at him. He narrowed his eyes at the gloved hand which pointed its pointer finger at him and then around to the big cathedral a block over. He saw a man standing on the balcony waving his hat at him. Newt sighed.

The floating hand extended its flat palm toward him as an invitation to come. Like he didn't have a choice. The hand apparated him from his location in the alleyway, to up top of the cathedral. Newt moved from one edge to the other and saw the man who had summoned him.

"Dumbeldore." Newt stated as Albus Dumbeldore, Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned to face him, "Were the less conspicuous rooftops full, then?"

Dumbledore gave a laugh and turned back around to admire the view of London in the evening, "I do enjoy a view." Dumbledore waved his wand and cast, "_Nimbus_." All at once, fog covered the streets.

* * *

The pair had moved from the rooftop to the streets, walking to avoid being caught seen together, "How was it?" Dumbledore asked Newt.

"They're still convinced that you sent me to New York."

"You told them I didn't?"

"Yes."

Two men were walking past them and the one closest to Newt said, "Evening." Dumbledore tipped his hat in response. They kept walking.

"Even though you did." Newt stated, "You told me where to find that trafficked Thunderbird, Dumbeldore. You knew that I would take it home, and you knew I'd have to take him through a Muggle port."

"I've always felt an affinity with the great magical birds. There's a story in my family that a phoenix will come to any Dumbeldore in desperate need. They say my great-grandfather had one. And that he took flight when he died, never to return."

"With all due respect, Professor," Newt began, "I don't believe that for a minute. That's why you told me about the Thunderbird."

Dumbeldore had a tingling feeling along the back of his neck. He turned around to see Stebbins racing toward them in the fog and apparated out of there to a bus terminal, "Credence is in Paris, Newt. Trying to trace his real family. I take it you've heard the rumors about who he really is?"

"No." Newt whispered back. Dumbeldore snuck onto one of the Muggle red busses and they both sat down in separate, opposite, seats.

"The purebloods think he's the last of an important French line. A baby whom everyone thought lost."

Newt's eyes widened at the implication, "Not Leta's brother."

Dumbledore nodded, "That's what they're whispering." Dumbledore leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees, "And Pureblood or not, I know this." He sighed, "An _Obscurus_ grows in the absence of love as a dark twin, an only friend. If Credence has a real brother or sister out there that can take its place, he might yet be saved. Wherever Credence is in Paris, he's either in danger or a danger to others. We may not know who he is yet, but he needs to be found. And I rather hope you might be the one to find him."

Dumbledore and Newt stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Dumbeldore flicked his wrist and a card came out of his sleeve. The center glowed bright gold, then faded. Newt looked at it with interest, "What's that?"

"An address of a very old acquaintance of mine. A safe house in Paris reinforced with enchantments."

Newt took the card, looked it over, then looked back up at his old mentor, "Safehouse? Why would I need a safe house in Paris?"

"One hopes you won't, but should things at some point go terribly wrong, it's good to have a place to go." Dumbledore looked up as a Muggle driver climbed into the bus. Dumbledore stood up and moved backward in the bus.

Newt stumbled over his words and walked after him, "No. No. No. No. No." He followed Dumbeldore out of the bus and stated, "Absolutely not." He made it outside the bus to see that Dumbeldore had apparated away, "No, no, 'Cause I'm banned from international travel, Dumbeldore!"

Newt apparated after Dumbeldore and continued to rant to him, "If I leave the country, they will put me in Azkaban and they will throw away the key." They were now standing on a bridge.

"Do you know why I admire you, Newt?" Dumbeldore responded.

"What?" Newt asked.

"More, perhaps, than any man I know." Dumbledore paused and they could hear Newt's intense breathing get quieter, though he still held the card in his hand, "You do not seek power. Or popularity. You simply ask, is a thing right in itself. If it is, you do it no matter the cost." Dumbledore shook his head, turned, and walked away from Newt.

Newt followed, "That's all very well, Dumbeldore, but forgive me for asking. Why can't you go?"

Dumbledore stopped walking and turned around to face his former pupil, "I cannot move against Grindelwald." He looked Newt in the eyes, "It has to be you." He sighed after no response. His head drooped and he straightened out his posture, "Well, I don't blame you. In your shoes, I'd probably refuse too." He plucked the card out of Newt's hand, who protested.

"What-?"

"It's late." He nodded and one finger saluted Newt, "Good evening, Newt." He turned around and disapparated.

"Wait, no!" Newt placed his left arm on his hip, "Oh, come on!" The air rustled around and Newt turned to see the floating gloved hand from earlier was back and revealed the card. Newt sighed. It was all a clever ploy to get Newt to agree to help Credence. And it worked.

He sighed as the hand slipped the card into his jacket pocket, the one that would house Pickett if Lila didn't have him. The hand patted his pocket and disappeared, "Dumbledore." He sighed in frustration.

* * *

**New York, New York City**

Lila was startled awake to find that Tina Goldstein was shaking her shoulder, "Oh, thank Merlin you're awake. Come on, get your things, we're leaving."

Lila blinked the sleep out of her eyes. The light in the living room was on while the ones in the bedroom were off, leaving a dark outline where Tina was standing, "What's going on? I thought you were on Auror patrol tonight." While Lila spoke, she got up and began to dress. It was dark, so she hoped the pants and shirt she picked outmatched. She glanced at Queenie's empty bed as she threw her clothes on her bed. Queenie had run off with Jacob and Tina had been picking up extra hours at work to deal with it.

"I was. On patrol, I mean. There was a fire."

"Okay." Lila stated slowly as she put on a blouse, "How does that translate into us needing to leave?"

"Because it was your apartment building. I got there as they were putting the fire out." She sat down on her bed and sighed, "It was started magically. In your apartment. My guess is _Fiendfyre_ from the amount of magical residue."

Lila blinked. Then a feeling of ice-cold water being dumped on her head overcame her and made her shiver, "Grindelwald."

* * *

**A/N: A big thanks, again, to everyone who has reviewed, followed and putting this on your favorites! You're awesome! Don't forget to review and I'll answer your questions!**

**Reviews:**

_Sparky She-Demon:_ Thanks, I hope you've been enjoying it so far!

_musicluver246:_ Thank you for the review! Glad that you are liking the story!

_AquaBluey:_ Glad you liked Thaumaturgy! Yes, Chocolate is awesome! Here's the next chapter!

_Guest: LadyRedStar:_ Thanks! Oh yea, Newt is totally in the dog house. He's going to have to do some explaining to Lila when they meet again.

**Favorites:** 1Whitedragon, AmericanNidiot, Apphia, Applejax XD, AquaBluey, Blackrose3107, DragonGirl70, Elsa - 18, Emily01111, GodShynin300, HandoNando, Hayashi Amaya, LilCha, LoveKitaSoMuch, Lyisle Lualdi, MamaHooterz, Mzbossy7977, RoonieTunes, RoseAmeliaSarahNoblePond, Sparky She-Demon, SparrowJones96, Stalona, TheRageOfTheSea, Thetigerlovecats, Twilight-lover106, Wargetter, WhiteRoseLeigh9099, ana261, artemcs, beate1, chocolate-is-the-best, diana17hp, .ravenclaw, ladymoonscar, lilygirl592, lovingthisbook, moon1691, musicluver246, n-i-g-h-t-s-n-o-w-s-t-o-r-m, str81994, and witchlouise.

**Followers:** 1Whitedragon, AmericanNidiot, Applejax XD, AquaBluey, BadWolf1201, Blackrose3107, BlueEyedGunSlinger, DragonGirl70, DreamonAlina, Elsa - 18, Emily01111, Enchantress-99, EvanesceStream, HandoNando, Hanna Potter Lupin, Hayashi Amaya, I Love Fairytale Endings, ILoveThee, IronManFanatic, Kakarot45, Kuroyami-hime, LilCha, LoveKitaSoMuch, Momochan77, MsBuckyBarnes, MyCookiemonster95, Mzbossy7977, PureAngelEyes, Rhava, Rose Huynh, SakuraDagger15, Satine Gold, Sparky She-Demon, SparrowJones96, SupernaturalxCam, The Harvenger, Thetigerlovecats, TweetleT, Twilight-lover106, WhiteRoseLeigh9099, ZappedOfOriginality, ana261, animefaerie2, artemcs, awake untill day brake, beate1, bestloserever, booklover181, chlocat101, chocolate-is-the-best, diana17hp, dj1154, housedayne, .ravenclaw, kirara888, ladymoonscar, laurenalyse24, leeny len, lovingthisbook, mia-dixon-12, musicluver246, noemi-fin, pandasninjasndkiwis, shadowednight1, and sltems.

* * *

**Posted: October 5th, 2019.**

**Next Update: November 2nd, 2019.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**London, England**

Newt walked home from the unsuspected meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He huffed as he shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets. That meddling little dementor! Newt was kicking himself for allowing himself to be manipulated like that. He went over the events in his head again.

Would he really have left that Thunderbird chained up? Newt sighed. Of course, he wouldn't have. Creatures shouldn't be locked up. It wasn't moral. So, yes. Newt still would have rescued the Thunderbird. But, what if he had picked a different port of entry into the United States instead of New York? Newt closed his eyes briefly. Grindelwald wouldn't have been captured and Credence would probably be in his hands by now.

He snorted. Credence was damn lucky to not have been found yet by Grindelwald… and now the Aurors. He wished that things could have been different. He needed people to understand that with _Obscurials_ all they needed was love. But people feared what they didn't understand. And that caused them, more often than naught, to lash out. He sighed, that was why he wanted to publish his book. So people could learn that they didn't have to be afraid.

Newt walked up the first couple of steps to his house and froze as the living room light turned on. Then it turned off. Then back on again. That happened five or six times before Newt slowly and cautiously opened his front door. He peered his head around the wall to see the baby blue Niffler swinging on the lamp string. Newt breathed out a sigh of relief, straightened up and closed the door.

That was when he heard a thud. Newt turned around to see that the Niffler had pulled the light string off the lamp and had fallen onto the table. The baby Niffler had already one-third of the string in his pouch when Newt gave him a 'you're in _big_ trouble' look. Apparently the baby Niffler already knew that look and the Niffler took off running.

The baby Niffler ran across the living room dresser-style table, knocking off a brush and sliding onto a magnifying glass to hop to the top of the white marble mantle. Newt sighed and looked around the room. When there was one creature loose, there was bound to be another. He spotted the blue Niffler's sibling, a brown Niffler, stuffing gold weights into her pouch. The weighing scale tipped to the side she was on.

Newt sighed. Just once when he came home he would like to have no escaped creatures running around in the house. Newt covered the male baby Niffler with a small pot and watched it crawl across the kitchen table. He caught it in his hand and put him into his right pocket when his sister went flying into the air and he caught her in his left pocket.

He turned and began to walk down the basement stairs when another baby Niffler cooed. This one had black fur on one half and white fur on the other half of their body. Newt turned around in time to see that Niffler uncork a bottle of wine which shot the baby Niffler directly at him, followed by a spray of wine. Newt quickly dodged out of the way and Newt saw the baby Niffler hit the far wall and bounced down the stairs.

Newt sighed and called out, "Bunty!" In a super annoyed tone to his assistant, "Bunty! Bunty, the baby Nifflers are loose again." He stated as he made his way down the steps.

Bunty, who was looking down the throat of a Leucrotta with a flashlight quickly ran and got a red glove, put it on and ran to the baby Niffler that was currently sitting on the landing step. The Leucrotta was a large moose like a magical creature that had a bigger mouth than the face. It was rumored that it was an offshoot of a hyena and a lion and is capable of mimicking and sounds of those around them.

She held out the red gloved hand and a string with a gold coin dangled above the baby's head. The trick worked and the baby Niffler was enthralled. Bunty scooped the baby up so it couldn't run away, "Well done." Newt stated, impressed that she had caught on well.

"I'm so sorry, Newt." Bunty apologized as they walked down into the magical basement Newt created as a safe haven for his creatures. The basement is styled like the lithograph print by a Dutch artist named M.C. Escher, "They must have picked the lock while I was cleaning out the Augureys."

"Not to worry," Newt said honestly. Newt dumped the baby Nifflers into Bunty's hands and he raced down the zig-zagging stairs as Bunty put the baby Nifflers in their cage and locked them so they wouldn't cause any more mischief tonight.

"I fed nearly everyone." Bunty stated as she finished locking the cage, "Pinky's had his nose drops-"

"And Elsie?" Newt interrupted Bunty to ask.

"Elsie's droppings are nearly normal again." Bunty replied, smiling. She took off the red glove and held it tight against her chest.

"Wonderful," Newt responded while holding a huge instrument that looked like a large dripless baster for cooking over a pale grey Mooncalf. Clearly Newt was giving the Mooncalf medicine for its eyes that are more suited to low-light, "You can, um…. You can clock off now." Newt stumbled over his wording as the silence between them grew awkward.

Bunty sighed and finally showed Newt her injured right hand that had a bandage wrapped around her pointer finger.

Newt sighed, "I told you to leave the Kelpie to me." He reprimanded Bunty, "That wound needs more ointment. I don't want you losing fingers over it." He finished giving the Mooncalfe's medicine and Newt hurried down one more flight of the zig-zagging stairs to the water level. He shrugged off his coat and hung it on the banister railings. He unbuttoned his gold vest and hung it over his coat, "Seriously, you go home now Bunty." He began to roll up his sleeves and stated, "You must be exhausted."

Bunty turned slightly away and remarked, "You know the Kelpie's easier with two."

The Kelpie called out, noticing Newt's shadow above the water. She knew that seeing Newt's shadow meant that food was coming soon.

Bunty bit her lips then stated, "Perhaps you should take off your shirt."

At that Newt turned around to face Bunty, "Don't worry. I'll dry off quick enough." He inhaled sharply, leaped backward and sunk into the body of water. Newt kicked off the side of the building to the middle of the indoor pond.

The Kelpie rushed at him through the water and Newt barely dogged out of the way. The Kelpie is a shapeshifting, water-dwelling creature that is native to Great Britain and Ireland. Although it can take any form, Kelpie tends to prefer the form of a large green horse with a bulrush mane. The Kelpie swam back around and slammed right into Newt who grabbed the back of the Kelpie's mane.

Apparently the Kelpie didn't like that Newt manhandled him and tried to shake him off. The Kelpie swam upward, causing the water to swell and bolt upward. Bunty waited on the stairs holding Newt's coat, frightened that Newt would get hurt again. As the water swelled, the magical barrier put into place for circumstances like this meant that it didn't drown out the rest of the room, but only splashed water at Bunty, soaking her entirely.

Bunty gasped as the cold water hit her skin and she hurried up the steps toward the higher platform for feeding the Kelpie as Newt wrestled with the Kelpie who jumped out of the water and dove back in. Newt whooped in surprise and excitement and Bunty smiled at his antics.

Newt struggled with the Kelpie's mane as he steered him toward the platform were Bunty was waiting for him, "Someone needed to let off some steam." He remarked, totally soaked to the bone, "Ointment Bunty." Newt commanded.

Bunty handed the bottle of ointment for the Kelpie to Newt who slathered it onto the wound on the Kelpie's neck. While he did so, he reprimanded him, "Bite Bunty again and there'll be trouble, mister."

As Newt dismounted from the Kelpie onto the platform a distinct loud crash from upstairs. Both Newt and Bunty freeze and look at the ceiling, "What was that?" Bunty asked, scared. Bunty, having heard the tales of Newt in New York City and Grindelwald, came to the worst-case scenario possible.

Newt glanced at Bunty and could see her fear. If it was Grindelwald or his lackeys, he needed Bunty out of here, now, "I don't know. But I want you to go home now, Bunty." He couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him.

"Shall I call the Ministry?" Bunty asked hesitantly.

Newt shook his head. If it was Grindelwald, he would already be down here. It was something else. Perhaps it had to do something with what Dumbledore asked him to do. In that case, he wanted Bunty to have plausible deniability, "No, I want you to go home now. Please.'

* * *

Newt crept up the basement stairs after watching Bunty flu home. He wasn't taking any chances. Of course, he knew that Bunty had a crush on him, he wasn't that oblivious. But what he didn't want was her following him into a fire-fight. She still was the best assistant that he had ever had. And that was saying something.

Newt drew his wand from his pocket, dried his clothes off with a silent hot-air charm. He was extremely curious that whoever was in the house hadn't come down to the basement. Perhaps they didn't know he was home and planned to wait for him to return.

Newt hovered behind the door as he heard a woman's voice softly saying, "If you could just give it to me… Just give it to me, sweetie. Just give it to me. If you could just give this to me sweetheart. Oh!"

A man's voice spoke over the woman's, "He doesn't care."

Newt slowly crept out of the basement to see two people whom he never expected to see again. Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein. Jacob was holding pieces of a broken vase while Queenie stood behind him, trying to get Jacob to give the vase to her.

Newt straightened in disbelief and shock as Jacob and Queenie straightened up and Jacob bellowed, "Hey! NEWT! Get over here you maniac!" Jacob walked confidently toward Newt, who still held his wand in his hand, stunned. Queenie used a silent _Repro_ and mended the broken vase. Jacob flung his arms around a delighted but very awkwardly stunned Newt.

"We hope you don't mind, Newt? We let ourselves in - it's raining out there - cats and dogs! London's cold!" Queenie talked so fast that Newt could barely understand what she was saying.

Newt glanced from Queenie to Jacob. To Jacob, Newt whispered, "But you were supposed to be _Obliviated_."

Jacob smiled widely, "I KNOW!"

Not understanding what happened, Newt stammered, "So… but…."

"It didn't work pal! I mean, you said it, the potion only erases bad memories. I didn't have any. I mean, don't get me wrong, I had some weird ones. But this angel…" Jacob motioned to Queenie who came over and hugged Jacob's right arm lovingly. Then as Jacob took off his coat, she went to hang it up, "She filled me in on all the bad parts, and here we are, I guess, huh?"

Newt's heart began to beat faster. He realized if Queenie and Jacob were here… and Jacob remembered…, "Lila?" He asked, "Lila?" Newt walked past Queenie and Jacob to the front hall, expecting Lila to be hiding to surprise him. His heart sank when he realized that no one else was there.

He turned around as Queenie started, "Oh, it's just us honey. Me and Jacob." Newt turned around to see Jacob leaning on Queenie's chest with Queenie supporting most of his weight.

"Oh." Newt stated. It was the only thing he could say.

An awkwardly, uncomfortable silence followed, "Why don't I make us some dinner, huh?" Queenie tried.

"Yes!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly. He always loved his girlfriend's dinners.

* * *

Five minutes later, the trio sat at a table in Newt's Sitting room. Mismatched tableware spotted the table, and an open bottle of wine sat closer to Jacob than Newt. Queenie's suitcase was open on the couch beside them.

Queenie pushes on Jacob's forehead, causing him to lean back on his chair a bit so Queenie could tuck in a napkin to his collar, "Teen and I aren't talking. And I don't think that Lila particularly likes you at the moment."

"Why?" Newt asked, his ears ringing.

Queenie shrugged, "Oh, well, you know... She found out about Jacob and I seeing each other, and she didn't like it 'cause of the law.'" While she was talking, Queenie cut a piece of Lasagna out of the plastic container and plopped it down onto Jacob's plate. Jacob held a knife in his right hand with a fork in the other. Though he wasn't holding them properly, he was gripping them fist style.

"Not allowed to date No-Majs…" Queenie continued, taking the silverware out of Jacob's hands and began to cut the food for him, "Not allowed to marry them. Blah, blah, blah. Well, She was in a tizzy anyway cause of you. The main reason why Lila hates you right now, I expect."

"Me?" Questioned Newt. His head pounded, what had he done?

"Yeah, you, Newt." Queenie responded, serving Newt a portion of the Lasagna, "It was in **Spellbound**. Here. I brought it to you." Queenie finished serving Newt and silently cast the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell. A book, **Spellbound**, flew over to the table.

The title of the book could be properly read as **Spellbound: Celebrity Secrets and Spell Tipps of the Stars**. The cover image was Newt and a smiling Niffler with a smaller headline _**Beast Tamer to Wed!**_

Queenie opened the magazine and pointed to a picture on page five. It showed Newt in dress robes standing next to Leta Lestrange, and his brother Theseus. Queenie read the caption of the photo, "Newt Scamander with fiance Leta Lestrange; brother, Thesus and unknown woman."

Newt's heart clenched. Oh bollocks. This was a right mess. He shook his head, "No. Theseus is marrying Leta, not me."

Queenie blinked, "Oh!" Then her smile faded as she realized what was going on, "Oh…. Oh dear." Queenie sat down, straightening her skirt out, "Well. See, Teen read that and she told Lila. Lila, she didn't take it very well. Even Pickett doesn't like you right now. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you that Teen is dating! He's an Auror. His name's Achillies Tolliver."

A beat of silence as Jacob laughed hard at the last name Tolliver. Queenie gulped, "Anyway," she continued, pouring red wine into Jacob's glass, "We are really excited to be here, Newt. This is a… well, a special trip for us." Queenie finished pouring the wine and handed the glass to Jacob who eagerly took it, "You see, Jacob and I," Queenie turned super fast from Jacob to grin at Newt, "We're getting married!"

Jacob laughed hard and stated, "I'm marrying Jacob!" And splashed the wine in his face. Queenie overly laughed, taking out her wand and made confetti appear from the ceiling and drop down onto the table.

"Oh." Jacob stated.

Newt stared at Queenie, "You've enchanted him, haven't you?" Jacob was behaving so strangely. At first, he thought that he was just drunk, but this was something else.

"What?" Queenie laughed nervously. She took the napkin and dabbed the corner on Jacob's face, "I have not."

Newt shifted in his chair, "Will you stop reading my mind. Queenie, you've brought him here against his will."

"Oh, that is an outrageous accusation," Queenie blustered, still dabbing the napkin on Jacob's face, "Look at him."

"He's just happy. He's so happy." Queenie said in denial.

Newt couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and drew his wand, "Then you wouldn't mind if I, um….."

Newt got his answer as Queenie stood up fast and blocked his view of Jacob, "Please don't." Queenie pleaded as Jacob grabbed her right arm and hugged it.

"Queenie, you've got nothing to fear if he wants to get married." Newt stated, pointing his wand at Jacob, "We can just lift the enchantment and he can tell us himself."

Slowly Queenie pulled her arm free of Jacob's grasp and backed away. Jacob was now in full view of Newt.

"What you got there?" Jacob asked Newt in his potioned stuper, "Whatchu gonna do? Whatchu gonna do with that Mr. Scamander?"

"_Surgito_."

Bright pink energy flowed up out of Jacob, causing him to go into something of a shock. A bright pink heart hovered above Jacob's head before flashing a couple of times then poofing.

At that, Jacob seemed to come out of his potioned stupor and looked around at his new surroundings. He exhaled sharply.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Jacob." Newt Scamander stated his left arm on his hip.

Jacob blinked, "Wait, what?" Newt pressed his lips together to stare at Queenie, who had backed a significant distance away from Jacob, "Oh, no you didn't."

Queenie's lips trembled. She gathered her suitcase and closed it, grabbing onto her coat as she made for the door. Jacob stumbled after her, "Queenie, wait! Queenie!" Jacob followed Queenie to the door. Jacob turned around and looked at Newt, "It's very nice to see you. Where the hell am I right now?"

"London." Newt stated.

Jacob let his hand fall onto his right leg, slapping it, "Oh, I've always wanted to go here." Jacob then followed Queenie out the door shouting, "Queenie!"

The door closed as Jacob chased Queenie out onto the dark and empty street, "Oh Queenie, honey." When Queenie didn't turn around, Jacob continued to speak, "Well, I'm curious when you were gonna wake me up." His hands flailed, "After we had five kids?"

Queenie stopped and turned around, getting into Jacob's personal space, "Why is it wrong to wanna marry you?"

"Okay." Jacob looked around to see if anyone was watching this fight.

"To wanna have a family? I just want what everyone else has." Queenie cried to Jacob. When Jacob didn't react, Queenie scrunched up her face and whipped around, stalking off.

Jacob hurried to catch up and grabbed her left arm, halting her, "Wait, wait." Jacob took her by the shoulder, "We've talked about this, like, a million times. If we get married and they find out, they're gonna throw you into jail, sweetheart. I can't have that."

Queenie sighed heavily and turned to face Jacob. Jacob looked around then continued his speech, "They don't like people like me marrying people like you. I ain't a wizard. I'm just me."

Queenie bounced on the balls of her feet, "They're really progressive here." Queenie tried, "And they'll let us get married properly."

Jacob shook his head, not falling for it, "Sweetheart, you don't need to enchant me. I'm already enchanted." Jacob brought his right hand and fixed some of the curls in Queenie's hair. He let his hand fall down, "I love you so much."

"Yeah?" Queenie bit her lip.

"Yeah." Jacob responded, "But I can't have you risking everything like this, you know? You're not giving me a choice, sweetheart."

"You're not giving me a choice?" Queenie's resolve crumbled, "One of us had to be brave, and you were being a coward." As soon as Queenie said that, she realized she had made a mistake.

Jacob took a step back, "I was being a coward? If I'm a coward," He pointed his right pointer finger in Queenie's face, "Crazy."

Queenie's eyes widened, "Crazy?"

Jacob leaned back, then stated very fast, "I didn't say it!"

Queenie pressed her lips together, hurt, "You didn't have to."

"No, I didn't mean it, sweetheart."

"Yeah, you did."

"No."

Queenie leaned down and picked back up her suitcase, "I'm gonna go and see my sister." She turned around and began to walk away.

Jacob threw up his hands, "Fine. See your sister."

"Fine!" Queenie yelled, storming away.

"No, wait! Wait!" Jacob screamed as Queenie apparated away, "NO! Queenie!" Jacob threw his hands up in frustration and fear, "I didn't mean it! I didn't say 'nothing!"

Thunder rumbled and the sky opened up, drenching Jacob. Jacob threw his hands up in frustration, "Come on!"

* * *

Back in the house, Newt Scamander took his wand out and muttered, "_Papyrus Reparo_," The torn paper that Queenie had been holding, repaired itself and fluttered into his hand. The word **'Paris'** was written on the front along with a design of the magical entrance of the Ministry of Magical Affairs of France.

Newt flipped it over and saw Tina's handwriting, **'My dear Queenie, what a beautiful city. I'm thinking of you. Tina.'** The message was written in a slanted cursive on the right-hand side of the postcard and on the left, there was an address to Queenie, **'Queenie Goldstein, 679 W. 24h St. New York City. USA.'**

Newt was back in his expanded basement working with his animals to get them settled. Jacob stumbled onto the top of the crisscrossing staircase, "Hey, Newt!"

"Down here, Jacob!" Newt yelled back up, "So I'll be with you in a second."

Jacob didn't wait and started down the staircase. He turned at hearing a squawking sound to see a mournful Augurey. An Augurey is an Irish phoenix but looks more like a muggle Vulture with green feathers that are spread like a muggle Turkey. Jacob rolled his eyes and said to him, "I've got my own problems." He turned around and walked down the stairs.

Jacob walked down to the basement landing and passed a sign that stated,** 'Bunty! Don't forget to feed Patrick pellets! - Newt.'**

Jacob watched as the Augurey followed him down from his perch and landed on the fading chair by the Newt's desk area. Jacob followed the bird's eye gaze and landed on an open suitcase. Jacob walked up to it, thinking Newt might be in there, but then Newt stuck his head out from a closet, "Queenie left a postcard. Tina's in Paris, Probably looking for Credence."

Jacob did a double fist pump, "Genious! Queenie's gonna go straight for Tina!"

Newt hurried over to the table and closed the suitcase and latched it while Jacob excitedly rambled, "Okay, we're going to France, pal!" Then Jacob realized he had forgotten something, "Hold on! I'll get my jacket!"

Newt took out his wand and stated, "I've got it." He silently cased _'Accio Jacob's Jacket_' in his mind and the Jacket came zooming into Jacob's hand from upstairs.

"Oh," Jacob replied. Then Newt cast a drying spell and dried the wet off of Jacob whose only response was, "Beautiful."

Jacob grabbed his suitcase and the pair of them ran up the stairs and into the house, passing another note for Bunty, **'BUNTY, Gone to Paris, Have taken the Niffler's with me. - Newt.'**

* * *

**A/N: The following chapter will be a week late due to final presentations and essays that are due around that time.**

**Reviews:**

_AquaBluey:_ Yeah, I didn't want Newt to remember Pickett way too early or way too late, so I had him remember on the steamship back to London. I figured since Newt had just gotten into a whole lot of trouble (and the 2nd movie started with him not being able to leave the country) that he wouldn't want piss off the officials even more with a disappearing act. Yup, Lila has drawn the attention of Grindelwald. Grindelwald really doesn't like it when Muggles one-up him.

_AmericanNidiot_: Oh, it'll be spectacular! Newt certainly has dug a hole for himself. He'll have to work hard to get out of the dog-house.

_Guest (Moore4contorl)_: Thank you! I update once a month on the first Saturday due to Grad school. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!

_allismiley2_: I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about these stories! I only update once a month on the first Saturday due to Grad School. Thanks!

_sltems_: You're welcome! :) Here's the next chapter!

_Applejax XD_: Yup, Having Grindelwald personally make a death threat against you is not something you want. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far!

**Favorites: **Saberius Prime, RoxanaDawn, almusweetdreams, dvildead, Sofiurream, alliesmiley2, WITCHES and WITCHCRAFT, and HandoNando.

**Followers:** Saberius Prime, RoxanaDawn, almusweetdreams, WorldJumper0123, All the OTPs, Stellarum Noctis, AriannaWolff, noblecrescent, Sofiurream, ,

bluefox93, shadow343434, MoonRei22, alliesmiley2, forgetmenot802, WITCHES and WITCHCRAFT, HandoNando, and Rhava.

* * *

**Posted: November 2nd, 2019**

**Next Update: December 14th, 2019**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Paris, France**

"This isn't going to work," Lila stated as they walked down the darkened Paris streets. Lila was wearing one of Tina's darker outfits, black dress pants, white lotus ruffle button-up shirt with an ankle-length navy blue coat. She fiddled with the round bottom handle of the oak wand in her pocket.

Tina turned her head to the right to look at her as they kept walking, "Be confident. Act like you own the place. If you're hesitant or shy, you'll be questioned."

Lila swallowed and followed Tina down a flight of steps to a statue of women. Lila blinked and squinted closer as the statue lowered her left hand in a welcoming gesture. Tina glanced at Lila, "Stop staring," Tina hissed as she looked around and then grabbed Lila's hand and pulled her through the base of the statue.

The pair came to a halt at the end of the magical street. The crowd was cheering as wizards and witches mingled about. A sparkling red and gold Chinese dragon floated above the crowd. Boys floated in gigantic bubbles over the mass of people. The dragon display turned magically into exploding fireworks as the crowd cheered.

Tina walked slowly down the street with Lila at her side, watching the chaos for anything out of the ordinary. It was apparent that a circus was in town. Lively music played from somewhere and a man breathed fire while wide-eyed children pulled their amused parents along from station to station. They were headed towards the main tent which had words in French that Lila couldn't understand. **LeCirque Arcanus: Musee des Curiosities Vivantes**. Cotton Candy and Popcorn were being sold by vendors as they walked toward the main tent.

* * *

Inside one of the tents adjacent to the big one a woman crouched by a box holding a scarf in her hands. Credence Barebones paced in his cell. He turned toward the dark-haired woman and stated, "Nagini."

Nagini gasped and turned around at the sight of Credence, "Credence." She came over to his cell and wrapped her hands around the bars.

"I think I know where she is." Credence whispered and passed Nagini a handwritten note. Nagini looks up into Credence's eyes as Credence bravely stated, "We escape tonight."

Skender stalked into the room. He was a heavy man with a big beard whose breath always smelled of alcohol, "Hey!" Skender put his right hand roughly on Nagini's left shoulder and shoved her away from Credence. "I've told you to stay away from her boy. Did I say you could take a break? Clean out the Kappa!" Skender ordered.

Skender closed the maroon curtain between Credence and Nagini. He leaned in closer to Nagini, "And you, get ready."

Behind the curtain and bars, Credence looked up to a cage that was full of Firedrakes.

* * *

"Next in our little show of freaks and oddities, I present to you... a Maledictus!" Skender boastfully stated to the crowd of onlookers. Nagini walked from her tent, as rehearsed many times. Skender whipped open the curtains. Nagini stood in a blue shimmering snakeskin dress. Men in the crowd began to whistle and jeer at her.

Skender continued to speak dramatically, "Once trapped in the jungles of Indonesia, she is a carrier of a blood curse. Such Under-beings are destined, through the course of their lives, to turn permanently into beasts."

Tina and Lila entered the tent and made their way around the back of the crowd, looking for one specific man.

"Look at her. So beautiful, yes? So desirable… but soon she will be trapped forever in a very different body. Every night- when she sleeps- mesdames et messieurs… she is forced to become-" Skender holds up his arms and the audience laughed as if nothing happened.

Tina and Lila had forced their way to the front of the crowd. Skender turned and glared at Nagini, "She is forced to become!" He tried again, but Nagini had enough of Skender's abuse. Credence and Nagini's eyes met through the caged hallway back to their tent. Lila's eyes grew wide as she spotted Credence and poked Tina's arm discreetly. She nodded toward Creedence. Tina and Lila start to edge toward Credence, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"She is forced to become!" Skender roared and whipped the bars. At that, Nagini obeyed and slowly she melted into coils, "Over time, she will not be able to transform back. She will be trapped in the body of a snake."

Nagini suddenly struck Skender through the bars and uttered a cry in Parseltongue. Skender crumpled in an unmoving heap on the ground, bleeding. At the back of the tent, Credence smashed open the Firedrake's cage and they soared to freedom like fireworks. The big top tent catches fire and the crowd screamed in panic as there was a mad dash towards the exit.

Tina grabbed Lila's hand and they apparated outside of the tent and looked around as people ran off screaming in chaos. The pair ran to the main street and stared in horror as the night descended into pandemonium.

The big tent is on fire. Firedrakes weaved in patterns in the sky above the tent, trailing a shower of sparks. Lila looked around and saw that the fire was terrifying the other creatures in cages. Off to the side, a Hippogriff was rearing and plunging while its handlers tried to control it. Everywhere performers are packing up fast, elves are shutting themselves into boxes that folded smaller and smaller.

Tina flicked her wand and the fire on the roof of the tent was put out immediately. The Zouwu crate is on fire and shaking perilously. The creature within it roars and howls. The Zouwu explodes out of the crate. The Zouwu looked like a monstrous cat the size of an elephant, five-colored, with a tail as long as a python. It had been horrendously abused and Lila's eyes watered just by looking at it.

Scars across its face, the Zouwu also looked malnourished and it had a limp. Driven into a frenzy by the screams and fire, it was now in a frenzy of terror.

"Credence!" Tina gasped, grabbed Lila's hand and began to run through the chaotic streets.

The Zouwu hobbled as fast as it could away into the darkness. Skender, now awake, aware, and outside the tent, stared off into the distance as he knew there was no time to get it back. He ran to galvanize his workers, "Pack it up! Paris is done for us now." Skender pointed his wand at the tent and it shrank into the size of a handkerchief.

After looking around and not finding Credence Tina and Lila went back to the center and Tina stepped up to Skender, "The boy with the Maledictus, what do you know about him?"

Skender looked down at Tina as he stepped up to the horse-drawn carriage that was waiting for him. He sighed, contemptuous, "He's looking for his mother. All my freaks think they can go home." He hopped onto the seat and ordered, "Let's go." To the driver. The driver took off down the cobblestone street. A house-elf snapped his fingers, removing the last bit of carnival equipment and lights from the street, making the street look even darker.

Lila looked around at the now deserted, darkened and quiet street. She froze as she felt eyes on the back of her neck. She nudged Tina and both of them turned around to see a man about her hight standing hesitant about twenty feet back from them.

Lila swallowed and wondered how she had gotten herself in this position.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago -_** (Paris, France)**

It had been three weeks since Grindelwald had set fire to her apartment building in New York City and Tina decided that they needed a 'vacation.' Paris, France was where they had ended up.

Last week Tina had told Lila that Credence was alive. After a shocked few minutes and some crying, Tina told Lila her master plan. After a couple of sleepless nights in a hotel, Tina had come up with a plan. In order to stay ahead of Grindelwald, they had to do the unexpected.

So, in Tina's eyes, that meant finding Credence before Grindelwald, "What about me?" Lila had asked.

"You'll be staying in the hotel room. Can't risk Grindelwald getting ahold of you."

"I agree with you on that."

* * *

_Two Days Ago _\- **(Paris, France)**

"No luck?" Lila asked as Tina came into their tiny apparent that they had rented together in Paris.

"None," Tina replied.

Lila was sitting on the twin bed that was closer to the window, her back up against the headboard. Pickett was climbing over her hands which were lying flat on her legs, "I'm bored! It's like I'm back in New York again, but this time in an even smaller apartment."

Tina sighed, "You'll be putting a target on your back, being out in the open."

Lila crossed her arms, "I'm already a target. That's why we left New York."

Tina closed her eyes for a brief second, then opened them again, resigned, "If this works, you'll have to act like you're a witch."

"Sure."

"That means you have to have a wand."

Lila's brows frazzled, "But I'm not magical. I don't have the ability to perform magic."

Tina slowly grinned, "Fake wands!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Fake wands," Tina stated excitedly, "People make them for jokes but and only have one good spell in it, but it does have enough magic in it for regular witches and wizards not to notice."

"What does the spell do?" Lila asked curiously.

"When someone tries to use the wand, it turns into a fake snake." At Lila's puzzled expression, Tina laughed, "It's mainly for pranks, I know, but as long as you don't have to perform any magic, you'll be overlooked. It's perfect."

* * *

_Present Day_

The trio chose a Parisian cafe to sit outside, away from the other muggle customers. Tina began the conversation, "I think we were both at the circus for the same reason… monsieur...?"

The black man took off his hat and set it on the table. "Kama. Yusuf Kama. And you think right."

Tina leaned forward in her chair, "What do you want with Credence?"

"The same as you." Kama replied.

Tina pressed her lips together. The man was being very vague, "To prove who the boy really is. If the rumors of his identity are correct, he and I are - distantly - related. I am the last male of my pure-blooded line… and so, if the rumors are correct, is he." Lila had winced when Kama said 'pure-blooded.' She knew enough of the magical world that most, if not all, purebloods thought they were better than everyone else to the point of discrimination.

Kama took the **Predictions of Tycho Dodonus** out of his pocket and held it tantalizingly before them, "You have read the Predictions of Tycho Dodonus?"

Tina shook her head, "Yes, but that's poetry, not proof."

"If I could show something better, more concrete, something that proves who he is, would the Ministries of Europe and America let him live?"

A beat of silence.

"They might." Tina stated.

Kama nodded, "Then come." Kama stood up and began to walk away. Tina glanced at Lila and nodded, both of them standing up to follow.

* * *

Grindelwald paced the drawing-room of his new hideout. It was nighttime as he exhaled vapor from a glowing skull-shaped hookah. Members of his inner circle watched as the smoke formed a vision of the Obuscurous, a swirling black cloud with flashes of red which transformed into an image of Credence Barebone.

"So… Credence Barebone. Nearly destroyed by the women who raised him. Yet now he seeks the mother who bore him. He's desperate for a family. He's desperate for love. He's the key to our victory." Grindelwald spoke to his most trusted followers.

"Well, we know where the boy is, don't we?" Krall stated fervently, "Why don't we grab him and leave?"

Grindelwald turned to look at Krall and began to explain his reasoning as if he was speaking to a child, "He must come to me freely. And he will." He returned his gaze to the image of Credence which was suspended in the center of the drawing room, "The path has been laid, and he is following it. The trail that will lead him to me, and the strange and glorious truth of who he is."

Krall looked puzzled, "Why is he so important?"

Grindelwald walked to face Krall, "Who represents the greatest threat to our cause?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Krall said without hesitation.

"If I asked you now to go to the school where he is hiding and kill him for me, would you do it for me, Krall?" Grindelwald smiled as fear shown in Krall's eyes, "Credence is the only entity alive… who can kill him."

Krall's eyes widened, "You really think that he can kill the great… can kill Albus Dumbledore?"

Grindelwald smirked and whispered, "I know he can. But will you be with us when that happens, Krall? Will you?"

Grindelwald whipped around and waved his hand over the image and it changed to reveal a woman. It was Lila Cromwell, "Now, onto our little Muggle Bitch. When I make a promise of a death threat, I keep my promises. Do you know what hasn't happened yet, Krall?"

Krall whimpered under Grindelwald's minacious gaze, "S-She hasn't been killed?"

"Is that a question or an answer, Mr. Krall?"

"Answer, Lord Grindelwald."

Grindelwald stared at Krall for a couple more seconds, enjoying seeing him sweat and then swung around angrily, "Rosier bring in the informant."

Rosier curtsied and left the room. After a few tense moments, she brought back a struggling, terrified wizard. Rosier pushed him and he landed on his hands and knees in front of Grindelwald, "So." Grindelwald began, "You're the one who informed me that _Ms_. Cromwell was in her flat."

"I-I-I-I… I'm sorry, My Lord. I-I was t-told that-" The unfortunate man whimpered.

"Told what?" Grindelwald hissed.

"That s-s-she had been s-s-sick from work and was holed up in her apartment, s-s-sir."

In a flash, Grindelwald held out his wand, pointed at the man and yelled, "_Crucio!_"

The man screamed in agony. Grindelwald's inner circle, Rosier, Abernathy, Krafft and Krall never took their eyes from the scene, "Now." Grindelwald stated, "Let's go over what happened, shall we?" Grindelwald paced back and forth in front of the panting man, "Number one, I ask you for information." He switched directions, "Number Two, you stated, incorrectly, that Cromwell was in her flat." He switched directions again, "Number three, when paid her a visit, she wasn't there!" He ended with a roar of frustration and another bout of, "_Crucio!"_

The man screamed again in a higher pitch than before. Grindelwald knelt down to the man who was huddled in the fetal position and whispered sinisterly, "I don't like it when people waste. My. Time." Grindelwald breathed out his frustration, "Because of you're little blunder, I had to push back when I decided to Kill her, messing up my original plans." Grindelwald stroked the man's forehead as the man shivered under his cold hands, "You wasted my time and ruined months of planning."

Grindelwald stood up, "And for that, there is only one sentence I can pass." He pointed his wand at the whimpering man.

"N-n-no. Please. I-I-I have a family."

"Then you shouldn't have given me false information. _Avada Kedavra!_" The man stopped shivering and was stone cold. Dead.

Grindelwald turned sharply to Krall, "Time to prove you're worth, Krall. Bring me the girl."

* * *

**White Cliffs of Dover, England**

Newt and Jacob walked along the windy cliff side as dawn arrived. Both men were carrying cases, "How is Lila?" Newt asked Jacob.

Jacob, knowing what Newt was talking about stated, "Don't worry! She's gonna see you and she'll see the four of us together, it'll be just like New York all over again. Don't worry about it."

"Yes, but, she has false information! I'm not with Leta, Theseus is."

"Yeah. And where did they get that information from? A gossip newspaper! You know those things never print the actual truth."

A beat of silence as they kept on walking.

"What d'you think I should say to her, if I see her?" Newt asked Jacob.

"Oh, well, it's best not to plan these things. You know, you just say whatever comes to you in the moment."

Another beat of silence.

"The color of her eyes are the same color as Cornish Pixies." Newt stated reminiscently with a smile.

Jacob shook his head, "Don't say that." Another beat of silence, then Jacob decided to help Newt, "Nah, look, you just tell her that you missed her. Right, and then you came all the way to Paris to make sure she's safe from Grindelwald. She'll love that. And then, tell her you're losing sleep at night for thinking of her. Just don't say anything more about Cornish Pixies, all right?"

"Right. Okay." Newt looked blustered, "How do we know she's in Paris again?"

"'Cause Tina's there. She would never leave Lila defenseless in New York against Grindelwald. Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's gonna be alright. We're in this together, pal. Okay, I'm gonna help you out. I'm going to help you find Lila and Tina and find Queenie, and we'll all be happy again. Just like old times." Jacob started then stopped to stare at a slightly sinister figure on the edge of a cliff, a man in all black and tattered robes, "Who is this guy?"

"He's the only way I can leave the country without documentation. Now, you don't suffer from motion sickness, do you?" Newt asked.

"I don't do well on boats, Newt." Jacob replied.

Silence, then Newt stated, "You'll do fine." And patted Jacob on the shoulder. Jacob looked unconvinced.

"Stir your stumps, it leaves in one minute!" The Portkey Tout stated. Confused, Jacob looked around for the conveyance, ignoring the rusty bucket on the ground, "Fifty galleons."

Newt shook his head, "No, we said thirty."

Portkey Tout snorted, "Thirty to go to France, twenty not to tell anyone I saw Newt Scamander leaving the country illegally." Newt angrily paid the man to keep his silence, "Price of fame, pal." The man checked his watch, "Ten seconds."

Newt picked up the bucket and held it out to Jacob, "Jacob."

Jacob puts his hand cautiously on the bucket and yelled in shock as they are pulled away into thin air.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you all for your followers, favorites, and reviews! See you all in the New Year!**

**Reviews**

_AmericanNidiot_: Yup, and cute when he gets all flustered.

_AquaBluey_: Oh, Grindelwald really doesn't like her. Thanks! Yeah, I managed to post this chapter on time, thankfully.

_The true Hero of Skill_: Thanks! My first semester at Grad school was so fun! I'm loving it!

_Applejax XD_: Yup! Right Jacob's assumption is correct that Lila's in Paris. The only thing now is getting to her before Grindelwald's lacky does.

**Favorites:** madkittywithabox, All the OTPs, Isil-gawien, The true Hero of Skill, NightWindAlchemist, SerrafinaDrake, XxPetitPandaxX, yatogod1, Keys25, aliczkova, fantasyqueen98, and StarReader2009.

**Followers:** NightWindAlchemist, , daii16, AlmostAnne, Chewbecka, Biscuitea, meowmixkitkat, The true Hero of Skill, SerrafinaDrake, Kawaiibirdie24, XxPetitPandaxX, aliczkova, fantasyqueen98, BookKeeper88, and civilwarrose.

* * *

**Posted: December 14th, 2019**

**Next Update: January 4th, 2020**

* * *

**Update: I have been having a crazy month. After finals I didn't have time to write the next chapter. When I finally did have time to write, my computer gave me the blue screen of death with obnoxious noises and wouldn't turn back on. So, after having to buy a new laptop, I lost what would have been Chapter 4. I will be posting both Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 on February 1st to make up for not posting this month. - 01/19/20.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I'm posting both Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 today to make up for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Paris, France**

Jacob felt the twisting and turning of his gut. His stomach did backflips as he shut his eyes tightly against the black turning of the Portkey. The trip was around a minute but it felt longer. The force slammed him to the ground. His knees buckled under the force and he felt himself falling and hitting the ground with a thud.

He groaned as his stomach did more gymnastics. He felt bile creep up in his throat and forced it back down by swallowing.

"Jacob." Came Newt's voice, "You okay?"

Jacob groaned in response and blearily opened his eyes to see a fuzzy Newt, "I hate wizard travel."

Newt gave out a relieved laugh and clasped his hand onto Jacob's right shoulder, "Goodman."

Jacob's vision swam around as he made the mistake of quickly sitting up. His stomach revolted and he briefly saw Newt's eyes widen and his body jumped back before Jacob twisted to heave what they had for dinner onto the wet ground.

"Bloody hell!" Newt exclaimed.

After Jacob was done, he wiped his mouth with the jacket sleeve, looked up at Newt, and moaned, "Never again. Oh why couldn't we just have taken a boat?"

Newt looked up to the sky in an eye roll and explained for the umpteenth time, "Because," He sighed, "It's me they're watching. I have had a history of taking muggle transportation. Those terminals were being watched."

Jacob groaned and ran his right hand through his hair. He shakily stood up, stopping half way in case he had to puke again. After a minute, he straightened up. "Yeah, well, next time we're doing it my way, bub."

* * *

Newt walked down the busy French street on the way to the French Wizarding quarters. He figured that it was the first place to look. Jacob strode, a little tipsy, next to him, holding the bucket that was their Portkey.

Jacob was lucky that the Portkey wasn't two ways, otherwise, he would be back in England right now. Jacob groaned again and Newt rolled his eyes, _again_, "I didn't like that Portkey Newt."

"So you keep saying. Follow me." Newt led Jacob up the steps and to the statue. The copper turned his back and Newt quickly took out his wand and cast, "_Confundus_." Newt slipped past the guard as the guard lurched forward and began to giggle.

Jacob followed, laughing at the giggling guard. He turned around and Newt wasn't in sight, "Newt?" Jacob stage whispered.

"Through here! Come," Newt responded and his arm came through the concrete base of the woman statute to pull Jacob through and into the French Wizarding World, "It'll wear off in a few minutes."

The french wizarding quarter was much larger than Diagon Alley, Newt couldn't help but compare the two. But Diagon was homier. Newt rushed to the middle of the four way intersection, not paying attention to those who passed them by.

Newt set down his suitcase. He took out his wand and cast, "_Appare Vestigium_." Gold dust sprayed out of his wand and he spun in a circle in order to cover as much ground as possible. He had a feeling that something had happened, but he needed to know exactly what, "_Accio_ Niffler." The Niffler popped up from the case, gold coins flying out of its pouch as the force flew him into the air and landing on the suitcase, "Get looking." He ordered.

The Niffler just sat there, looking around in the change of scenery, "Oi!" Newt commanded, "Get looking!"

Newt stuck his wand in the ground, searching for something, anything. Golden mist rose above the wand and formed into a magical creacher. Newt crouched down and brought his hand up as if to pet the image. He breathed out, "That's a Kappa. It's a Japanese water demon." By now, Newt had gathered a crowd of magical onlookers watching curiously.

Newt looked up and passed Jacob as two figures in heels walked by him. Newt's eyes widened drastically, "Lila?" He whispered to himself. But as the two figures retreated out of the area that was lit up, they vanished, leaviving Newt to run to the spot that they disappeared, "Lila!" He called frantically.

Lila couldn't be here. She just couldn't. She was safe in America. Wasn't she?

Newt put his wand clenched in his mouth in frustration, thinking of legitimate reasons why Tina would bring Lila to France with her. Something must have happened. Newt's eyes narrowed as he saw his Niffler sniffing the ground, clearly following some sort of trail, "What have you found?" He took off after the Niffler, Jacob following behind him like a lost puppy.

At a point in the sidewalk, the Nifler turned around and began to sniff in a circle. He had found something. Newt crouched down and pinched some dirt off of the sidewalk and into his mouth, tasting it. Then he crouched fully down and proceeded to lick the ground.

Jacob threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed sarcastically, "And we're licking the dirt now."

Newt silently cast a spell as Jacob looked around at all the French wizards staring at them. He brought his wand up to his ear and the other end changed into some type of trumpet. In the distance he could hear an audience cheering.

He slowly took his wand away from his ear and pointed it at the ground, stating, "_Revelio_." With a wave of the wand, the full version of a Zouwu cme into misty view.

Jacob slowly walked closer to the misty vision of the Zouwu. Jacob narrowed his eyes at the red slashes against the beast's skin, "Newt, what made those?"

"That is a Zouwu." Newt stated, putting his wand back into his pocket and put his left hand onto his hip as he watched Jacob get close to the creature, "It's a Chinese creature. They are incredibly fast and incredibly powerful. They can travel 1,000 miles in a day, and this one could take you from one part of Paris to the next in a single leap."

The cherting of the Niffler grabbed Newt's attention and he turned around to see the Niffler rolling on the cobblestone ground with golden footprints around the area the Niffler was rolling around on. Newt went over to look down at the golden footprints, "Jacob, she was here. Lila stood here." He looked at the second pair of footsteps, "As well as Tina."

"She has incredibly narrow feet. Have you noticed."

Newt looked questiongly at Jacob, as if expecting him to answer. Jacob gave a startled, puzzled look and then replied, "Can't say that I have."

Newt felt a tickle at his neck hairs and slowly turned his head around. He saw a man wearing a tophat, "Then someone came towards them." Suddenly, the leaf that was in the vision dropped onto the ground. Newt picked it up and rubbed it in between his fingers, trying to decide what creature it came from. Then he sniffed it. Lastly he licked the feather while Jacob looked on in mild disgust.

Suddenly Newt threw the feather in the air and cast, "_Avensegium_." The feather flew in front of Jacobs face, hovering a bit while it waited for Newt to stand up, "Right." Newt stated, "Follow that feather."

Jacob looked at Newt, confused, "What?" Oh, why did anything with Newt never make any sense to him.

"Jacob, follow the feather!" Newt reiterated.

"Follow the feather." Jacob parroted, well aware of all the curious onlookers.

Jacob began to jog to keep up with the feather while Newt spun in a circle, looking for his wayward Niffler, "Where is he? Ah!" Newt whipped out his wand and cast, "_Acio Niffler_!" The Niffler was climbing on top of what looked to be small golden birdhouse and floated toward the suitcase that they had left in the middle of the street. Newt hovered the Niffler over the opened suitcase and dropped him in. He then ran and closed the locks and picked up the suitcase to follow after Jacob.

They followed the feather back towards the entrance to the French Wizarding quarters when the bucket that Jacob was holding began to rattle.

"Damn." Newt muttered as he sprinted past Jacob and then yelled, "Drop the bucket!"

Newt's tone of voice told Jacob that he should do as he said. He left the bucket on the ground and ran after Newt."

Behind them the bucket rattled and spun out of view. Presumably going back to its owner. Jacob took one look back at it and saw that it was gone. He was instantly glad that Newt had told him to let go otherwise who knows where he might have ended up.

* * *

Queenie was in Paris. She knew the letter from her sister that that was where she last was. But the thing that kept on bugging her was the fact that Tina would never leave Lila to herself. Not while Grindelwald was still at large. So that meant that Lila was with Tina.

Tina would follow the rules though. She knew her sister was a stickler for them. She marched up to the visitor's entrance which was a wallace fountain. It was located in the grounds of Place de Furstenberg (in Furstemberg Square) found in the 6th District of Paris. This was the location of the French Ministry of Magic. Or more specifically, le Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France. Or the Ministry of Magical Affairs of France.

If a person stood in the middle and coughed, the roots of surrounding trees rose up into a birdcage elevator and descended into the ground. So that's what Queenie did. She coughed once and stepped into the magical elevator. The roots magically grew up the wall and the elevator descended into the atrium.

Queenie looked up at the ceiling in amazement and knew instantly that Newt would love it here. On the ceiling were different drawings of magical creatures and their names were written next to them. From what she could tell, there was the** Balai, Hippocawpe, Le Capricorne, Plimpy, L'oiseau-tonnerre, Plume d'oie, Clabbert, and the L'eruptif.** Those words were in a particular circle that was the border of the artwork. Among the drawings were names like **Elumed, Demiguise, and the Centar**.

Among the bottom half of the walls were drawings of a crest. Queenie could only make out the symbol on the upper left hand side which was obviously a lion. The was also writing on the wall which stated something like **Hemispha, Latuma, Spharum, Rium Stel, Starle, Aequall, and Propoputione.**

Once the elevator stopped, Quennie got out and went over to wait in line with what she assumed was the "check-in" desk. Once she got up to the front, a smiling brunet spoke to her in what she assumed was a greeting. Queenie smiled awkwardly in response and stated, her American accent obviously out of place, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you just said at all."

Fortunately, the brunette just smiled and switched quickly from French into English, "Welcome to the French Ministry of Magic." The brunette started with a heavy French accent. "What is your business, please?"

Queenie decided to speak slower so that the woman could hear her, "I need to talk to Tina Goldstein." The French brunette blinked and leaned backward, taken aback by Queenie's rudeness and flipped open the book, assumably to check the name, "She's an American Auror working a case here." And when Queenie said case, she picked up her suitcase and motioned to that and then put it back to were she was holding it, hoping that the French brunette could understand that.

Queenie obviously missed the look of annoyance on the womans face as she made the 'what-the-hell, I-can-understand-you-just-perfectly' look. The book magically flipped through its pages as the woman watched. The French woman looked back up at Queenie in a faux smile and said sweetly, "We have no Tina Goldstein here."

Queenie fake smiled, trying to hide her shock. Would her sister really lie to her? There had to be a breakdown of communication between the check-in girl and the Auror department. She tried again, "No, I'm sorry. There must be some sort of mistake." She took a deep breath in and continued, "See, I know she's in Paris. She sent me a postcard."

The French receptionist shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Queenie continued.

"I brought it. I can show it to you. Here. Maybe you can help find it. It's just in here." She opened her suitcase and in her bluster, forgot that it required a flat surface to be opened onto and her things spilled out onto the French Ministry's Atrium's floor. Queenie flushed pink in embarrassment. "Rabbits. If you can just wait one moment."

Her lipstick rolled away from her and the Wizarding magazeen, **Spellbound, **slid out as well. Flustered, she knelt down to fix her suitcase and also to look for that stupid postcard. "Where is it?" Tina asked herself, "What did I do with you?"

While everyone was focused on Queenie's mess, no one noticed a woman rolling a small wooden stitched basket with something covered inside. It was an older woman with grey hair and wrinkled skin that stopped at the lift to go up into the Muggle world. A younger woman in a with a green shirt and a lighter grey jacket got into the elevator after the older woman. After the elevator began going up, the Polyjuice potion ended its time limit and Abernathy appeared in the older woman's place. The woman lifted her chin up to reveal herself as Rosier.

Grindelwald's plan was advancing.

Abernathy bent down and retrieved what was in the basket. He held it up and Rosier took it from him. The shape of it was like a book. Rosier hugged it in victory and Abernathy smiled. They wouldn't be coming back to headquarters empty handed.

* * *

Queenie had taken out her umbrella as she stared into the Parisian streets, her eyes clouding over in heartbreak and embarrassment. She decided right then and there she would never go back into the French Ministry of Magic. It would be too embarrassing.

Then she heard familiar voices in the distance.

Jacob was talking, "We could at least stop for coffee or….'

"Not now Jacob." Newt scolded.

Queenie gasped at the voices, identifying them as Jacob and Newt. But how could they be there. They should still be in London. Newt had a travel ban and she doubted Jacob would want to find her after what she had said and done to him.

"Chocolate chaudor… just for a second." Jacob whined. He was hungry. They had been chasing a damn feather for half of the day.

Queenie let the arm that was holding her umbrella drop to the ground as she stared into the alleyway, briefly seeing a tall skinny man and a shorter, plum man duck into a side alleway.

"I don't know." Jacob ended his rant.

"This way." Newt commanded, "Come on."

Jacob chose a different tactic and switched to French, "Pain au chocolat?" Then Jacob switched back into English, "Half a croissant and a bonbon?"

It began to rain hard, thunder clasped in the distance and Queenie quickly lifted her umbrella back over her head.

"This way!" Newt order Jacob again. The conversation was too far away for No-Maj ears, but Queenie wasn't a No-Maj. And she was a Legilimens. So, she picked up her suitcase and ran into the alley.

"Jacob!" She called out, hopeful. "Jacob!"

It was raining harder now. And she had never extended her Legilimens this far before. It was overwhelming. This many No-Maj's rushing home to get out of the rain prohibited her from following her man.

Eventually, and overwhelmed, Queenie came to a curb and slowly sat down, dogging No-Maj's rushing by. Her umbrella got knocked out of her hand by a selfish No-Maj and Queenie brought her hands to cover here ears as the thoughts of everyone grew louder and louder.

A woman walked up behind Queennie touched Queenie on the shoulder. That simple touch grounded Queenie and in an instant the chatter went away. She breathed in and out hard, still crying from the stress of the day.

The woman knelt down, holding her black umbrella over both of them and spoke in French, as if she didn't know who she was. Queenie just looked at the woman desperately, then the woman switched to English, "Are you alright madame?"

* * *

Credence Barebone and Nagini walked through the market slowly together. At certain points, Credence would snatch something from one of the stalls without any of the stall-keepers noticing.

From a distance, Grimmson was watching them without their knowledge.

Eventually, the pair made their way to a building and looked up at it. There was a window on the top floor that was open, "She's home." Credence breathed out.

Nagini stepped out onto the street to go in but looked back to see that Credence hadn't moved and was staring up at the window in longing. She went back and lightly touched his right hand.

The pair eventually made their way up to the top floor and slowly walked down the hall toward the apartment. Nagini carefully opened the door and it's hinges squeaked. "Who's there?" An older woman's voice spoke out in French.

Nagini answered in French, "Your son madame."

"Who are you?"

"Are you Irma?" Credence finally spoke, "Are you Irma Dugard?"

Silence.

Credence sighed. Of course it was wrong, "I'm sorry. Your name is on my adoption paper." Silence. "Does this make sense?"

Credence decided to continue, "You gave me to Mrs. Barebone in New York." Credence pushed past the doily cloth and came face to face with an elderly woman.

She tilted her head at the sight of him, gazed up at him in amazement and said softly, "I am not your mother. I was only a servant." Credence knelt down to be eye-to-eye with the woman as she continued, "You were so beautiful as a baby. And you are a beautiful man." Irma stared into Credence's pained face before going in and hugging him.

"I did not want to leave you there."

"Why didn't they want me?" Credence asked as Irma hugged him close, "Why is your name on my adoption paper?"

Irma answered, "I took you to Mrs. Barebone because she was supposed to look after you.

While this tearful reunion was happening, Wind drifted into the room making the curtains below in the breeze. Nagini felt that something was off and turned to look at what seemed to be a normal wall. Once she got closer she was startled when a hand shot out of it and grabbed her into the wall with her.

Grimmson had caught up with them and decided that now was the time to attack. He pulled Nagini into the wall and shot a silent _Avada Kedavra_ to the location were he knew Credence would be.

Green light shot out of his wand and disappeared as they hit someone. Smiling, Grimmson thought he had hit Credence and went over to check. He pushed passed the doily cloth to reveal Irm, stone cold on her apartment floor, dead.

He cursed, "Damnit." Grimmson had missed. Now Credence would be even angrier. He had just destroyed the last connection to his birth family. Grimmson looked up and silently cast a protective bubble around him as the doilies began to sway back and forth.

Grimmson looked up as the doilies floated up to the ceiling. They seemed to stop there but then they pulled through the ceiling and the entire roof rose upwards to shatter outwards.

In the middle of the shattered roof circle, Credence descended into the _Obscurial_ form which changed from black to a fiery orange. Then the _Obscurial_ imploded, trying its best to get passed Grimmson's shield.

Credence continued to implode and explode the entire corner of the rooftop apartment. In Between the last implode and explode, Grimmson dispelled his shield and disapperated from the room with a smirk.

Credence's _Obscurus_ form began to revert back into Credence who, when fully formed, gasped in shock as he stared at the deceased form of Irma Dugard. He looked back to Nagini who was also in shock at Credence's display of power. She had never seen Credence lose his anger. She knew that Credence was an _Obscurial_ from their talks but had never witnessed it.

Slowly stepped forward and into a hug as Credence began to sob. The person responsible for this would die. She would make sure of it.

* * *

Grimmson waited for his employer in a tunnel next to the Seine River. Grindelwald turned into the tunnel and slowly walked up to him, hands in his pockets, his right hand gripping his wand at all times. It never hurt to be prepared.

"She's dead." Grimmson reported.

Grindelwald's head nodded, "How did the boy take it?"

Grimmson looked down then back at Grindelwald, "He's sensitive. The Ministry won't be happy when I tell them I missed. I know my reputation."

"Listen to me." Grindelwald extended both of his hands and placed them on Grimmson's shoulders, "The disapproval of cowards is praise to the brave. Your name will be written in glory when wizards rule the world. And the clock is ticking faster. You watch over Credence. Keep him safe. For the greater good."

"For the greater good." Grimmson parroted back.

* * *

Jacob had eventually convinced Newt to get a bite to eat and they were both sitting outside a Parisian cafe people watching. Right now the pair was watching a disgustingly sweet French No-Maj couple on a date.

"You know what I miss about Queenie?" Jacob asked Newt, "Everything." Jacob answered his question, "I even miss the stuff that drove me nuts. Like the mindreading." The feather was captured on the table under a glass bowl that Newt had put on it. It was still spinning in circles, but trapped. Jacob chuckled and sighed, "I was lucky to have someone like her even interested in anything I thought. You know what I mean?"

Newt came out of his stupor and realized that Jacob was talking to him, "Sorry?"

Jacob looked into Newt's confused face, sighed, and began again, "I was saying, you're sure the guy is here," Jacob pointed to the other patrons of the cafe, "that we're looking for?"

Newt rubbed his hands together under the table, "Yeah, deafinitely. The feather says so.

The man in question looked to be in the Man's bathroom. He tilted his head back and held a small dripper over his right eye. He ripped the liquid into it and he sighed in relief. The then put it down and gripped onto the white sink and looked into the mirror, staring at himself.

The glass tapped again after a short while and Newt looked up. His eyes widened as he realized the same guy from the spell mist in the French Wizarding Quarter street. The one that had met with Lila and Tina.

"Is that the guy we're looking for?" Jacob asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes." Newt whispered back. Newt let the bowl up and the feather zoomed right over to the guy's head and landed back into his cap.

"Oh." Newt explained as the feather found it's target.

Newt jumped up and stood directly in front of his walking path, efficiently blocking him. Jacob also stood on the right of Newt, "Sorry." Newt stated in French.

The guy just blinked at Newt and Jacob and then turned around and began to walk the other way. Newt switched back to English and protested, "Oh, wait, no. Sorry. So we actually," At the sound of English being spoken the man slowly stopped and turned back around to face Newt and Jacob, "We were just wondering if you'd come across two friends of ours."

"Tina Goldstein." Jacob asked.

"Lila Cromwell?"

The man closed his eyes for a brief moment and then answered, "Monsieur, Paris is a large city."

"Tina's an Auror." Newt explained, desperate, "And when Auror's go missing, well the Ministry tends to come looking, so…" Newt looked to Jacob and then hung his head and spoke, "No, I suppose it would probably be better if we just report her absence." He looked to Jacob who played along by nodding in agreement with Newt.

The man sighed and asked, "Is she tall? Dark? Rather intense?"

"Yes!" Newt exclaimed, then bit his lip, "What about Lila."

"Did she have blond hair? About as tall as this Tina's shoulders? Stormy eyes"

"Oh thank Merlin." Newt exclaimed even before the man had stopped speaking. He turned to Jacob, "They're alright."

"I think I saw two people together who match these descriptions last night." The man continued, "Perhaps if I showed you where…." The man trailed off.

Newt nodded his head, "If you wouldn't mind, that would be-" Newt looked to Jacob who gave an obvious fake smile and nodded, "That would be lovely."

"Sure." The man stated before motioning with his head to follow him. Newt and Jacob looked at each other before following this man. I'm coming Lila. Newt thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for being patient with me!**

**Reviews**

_The true Hero of Skill:_ Awesome!

_AmericanNidiot:_ Oh yeah. Pickett will be very cross with Newt. You'll see in Chapter 5!

_AquaBluey:_ Well, when you have a plan to take over the world, you tend to need a very specific schedule of events that must go off without a hitch at a specific points in time. Otherwise things could fall apart…. Yup, I had never seen a fic where the Muggle character had to try and pass off as a wizard with a wand and all before and thought that Lila was clever enough to come up with it. Thank you! Sorry this is late, but now you get two for one!

_BaconBabe:_ Thanks! Love the name, I actually had bacon as a snack when completing this chapter. It was delicious.

**Favorites:** _Becka3490, Lunarex15, Neese96, sltems, BaconBabe, LoboDeSombra861, Anime-King20, Ashleigh Rules, Kazumikit, _and_ Ash1276_.

**Followers:** _xxxMadameMysteryxxx, SilverShadowWolf46, Artemis X, GingerFury, Neese96, LaylaAurelia, LoboDeSombra861, Anime-King20, KoreanMusicFan, Ash1276_

* * *

**Posted: February 1st, 2020**

**Next Update: February 1st, 2020**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_***The Previous Night***_

Lila glanced at Tina who just shrugged her shoulders in response as they followed the man who claimed to know information on Credence but needed a more private place to divulge said information. Lila took a breath and asked the man, "So, you know our names, Mister, but we don't know yours."

"Lila." Tina hissed, indicating that now wasn't the time to be asking these sorts of questions. But Lila thought it was an excellent time. After all, they had just met naught five minutes ago AND they were following him to an unknown location. A name would make her feel a bit better about the situation.

The Parisian man chuckled and spoke with a hard-French accent, "It's alright Ms. Goldstein." He stated without turning around, "My name is Yusuf Kama."

She glanced at Tina who just glared at her before asking, "How do you know about Credence?"

The man gave a sharp and distinctive laugh, "Mademoiselle, the entire wizarding community knows of the events that took place last year in New York City."

Tina blinked, "Even here in France?"

Lila could see the faint hint of a smile from where she was walking, "The American Ministry managed to capture the most dangerous dark wizard of our time on top of fighting an _Obscurial_, which is rare in itself. That big of an event doesn't keep quiet for very long."

Tina bit her lip, thinking and Lila took over asking questions, "It seems like everyone is looking for Credence."

Kama snorted, "Of course. If on the right side, he could be a powerful ally… or an equally imposing enemy."

Lila blinked, "How do you know information on Credence, then?"

Kama looked behind him at Lila, "Because I deal in information." And that was all Kama would answer for that question.

Eventually the questions died down and the trio walked in silence. Kama eventually slowed down and turned into a side alleyway. Lila stopped at the entrance but Tina followed in, "Tina!" She hissed.

Tina looked back at her and motioned for her to follow.

Lila sighed, swallowed her fear that something wasn't right, and followed Tina into the alley. Tina was an Auror, Lila thought to herself. She knew better than to be ambushed.

Kama took out a pair of keys and unlocked the heavy door and motioned for them to come inside. They walked in and Kama lit the candles in what looked to be a room that held the combination of kitchen, living room and bedroom.

Kama motioned at the table and Tina and Lila sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" Kama asked.

"That would be great, thank you." Tina replied, "So, what do you know about Credence?"

Kama chucked, "Straight down to business with you. Very well." Kama put water onto a tea kettle on the stove, lit it, and turned back around to face them. He took a seat opposite of Tina and Lila, "My… informants have passed on information that the boy was working at the traveling Circus."

Tina rolled her eyes, "Yes. I already know that information, we saw him there."

Kama's face tightened and Lila's bad feeling grew worse, "Well, do you know that Credence is looking for his birth mother?"

Lila saw Tina's eyes widen at that fact. From Newt, Tina knew that _Obscurials_ needed love and family to cure them. If Credence could find his birth mother, or even his birth family… that would change the game.

"Ah, so I see you understand what it means if the boy finds his mother. But it'll only work if the mother loves him back."

"That would be colossal destruction." Lila gasped. If Credence found his birth mother, and his mother and family rejected him, there was no telling what could happen to Credence's already fragile state.

"Now you get the problem." Kama replied, leaning back in his chair, "I also know-"

At that very moment, Kama was cut off by the tea kettle on the stove whistling. Lila flinched at the loud noise as Kama apologise and began to fix them tea, his back toward them.

Tina leaned closer to Lila and whispered, "If Credence really is looking for his birth family, we need to find him first. To be there for him. And if Credence can find his family, I would bet my Auror status that Grindelwald could too. He might kill them intentionally so that Credence turns fully into an _Obscurial_."

Lila bit her lip and replied, "We need to find him even more now."

"Tea is ready." Kama stated, breaking apart their private conversation. Kama carried two cups over and placed one in front of Tina and one in front of Lila, "Hope it's satisfactory."

Lila nodded, "Thank you." She took a gulp. It was warm and tasted like a bit like plums and spice mixed together. Hmm. That was a different flavor. Then again, she was in Paris, "It's good." She lied. The plum taste was bitter and the spice flared up in her nostrils.

Apparently Tina had the same reaction and Lila could see her fake smile at Kama, "Mmm. Good."

"So," Kama began, pausing before continuing, "Where was I?"

Lila took another, this time small, sip, just to be polite and stated, "You were telling us about what you know about Credence, besides him looking for his mother and working for a circus."

"Well-" Kama started before abruptly stopping and asking, seemingly concerned, "Are you all right, Mademoiselle?"

Lila had taken a huge yawn and was having trouble keeping her eyes open, "Sorry, Sir. I expect we're tired because it is so late in the night."

"It's alright, Mademoiselle. You two are more than welcome to stay here."

"Oh, that is very kind of you, Sir." Tina stated and stood up, in the process she knocked her chair over, "But we have our own room." Then she stumbled to pick her coat off the floor.

Kama stood up, "Let me help you." He came around to Tina and helped her. He put his left arm around her right shoulder and held Tina's left arm with his left hand. Then he placed a dirty cloth over Tina's mouth and nose. She began to struggle.

"Hey!" Lila yelled, "Stop!" She ran up to the pair and Kama, being bigger than she was, backhanded her across the face. She fell into the table, hitting her head once on the table's edge, then smack down on the floor, hard.

White lights danced among her vision as it grew dark.

* * *

_***Current Day***_

Lila felt someone shaking her awake. She groaned and opened her eyes. Tina knelt on the cobble-stone floor, a worried look across her face which relaxed when she saw that she was awake, "Thank Merlin. Sleeping with a concussion is not a good idea."

Lila heard cooing and looked down at her pocket. Pickett poked his head out, a concerned look on his face, "Awe, Pickett, I'm okay." Then she looked around in her surroundings, "Where are we."

"Underground cellar, I think." Tina replied, standing up, "You'd better sit a while before trying to stand. Don't want to over exert yourself."

"Teen, what happened?" Lila asked.

Tina's featured schooled themselves into hardly any emotion, "We were swindled. That man, he's after Credence. Want to get to him first, I suppose. That's why he's drugged us and stuck us down here. So we're not one more player in a manhunt."

Lila sighed and leaned back against the wall. She held her hand up for Pickett to walk out and stretch his legs, "He took your wand and my fake wand, didn't he."

Tina swallowed and fury shown in her eyes, "Yes, he did."

"Damn."

"Damn indeed."

Lila looked up at the ceiling thinking that nothing could get worse. Then her eyes narrowed, "Tina, what are those drawings? The ones on the wall?"

"I saw them too. I'm not sure. They look like drawings from a madman though. Don't bother."

The rest of the day passed with little conversation. There was nothing to say. No one knew they were here. There was no hope of a rescue.

"If you want, you can go to sleep now, I'm sure enough time has passed since yesterday that you're concussion won't be bothering you." Tina stated as it grew dark.

Lila yawned, "What about you?"

"We should keep watches. In case Kama comes back."

Lila gave a faint smile, "Good idea." Lila yawned again and settled down for a restless sleep.

* * *

The man who had seen Lila Cromwell and Tina Golstein last night had led Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski down into a cellar type area. They walked past big iron devices that likely held water or something in them. Newt was looking around everywhere, inspecting the cellar they were in.

From the looks of things, this was a trap. His body was in flight or fight mode and his gut instinct was to run. But Lila. Lila could be down here. Hurt, possibly. That man could be working for Grindelwald.

It looked like they were escorted deeper and deeper underground. They walked down a couple of steps and saw a sleeping form of Lila Cromwell with a bored looking Tina Goldstein sitting on a chair next to her. A large black and blue shiner shown on the right side of Lila's forehead. Seething anger flowed through Newt. He clenched his hands till his knuckles were white. Someone had hurt Lila. _His_ Lila.

"Lila." He breathed. It took all of his will power not to run over to her right then.

At the sight of Newt and Jacob, Tina jumped up, now fully awake, "Newt, Jacob." Tina gasped. Jacob gave the two a salute.

Then, "_Expelliarmus!_" It was Kama.

Newt's wand flew out of his grasp and he let out a startled, "Oh!" He chased after it and Kama silently cast the door cell back up. The three of them rushing toward it and banging on the door.

"My apologies, Mr. Scamander. I shall return and release you once Credence is dead."

Tina slid down the bars then stood back up again, frustrated and yelled, "Kama, wait!"

Kama stepped forward to explain, "You see, either he dies or I do."

"What's going on?" Lila had woken up due to all the shouting and commotion. Once she rubbed her sleep out of her eyes, she froze, noticing the company that they now had. Jacob Kowalski and… him.

She stood up just as Kama put his right hand to his forehead in pain, "No. No. No. No." He moaned, taking off his signature hat. He began to panic, "Oh no. No, no, no, no!" He groaned and slowly collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

At the sight of their jailer unconscious on the floor in front of them, Tina leaned her head against the bars in despair.

"Well, that's not the best start to a rescue attempt." Newt stated obviously, trying to break the tension in the room.

Lila snorted, "Worst attempt I've ever seen." She grumbled and crossed her arms, managing not to look at Newt.

Tina turned around and stalked toward Newt, "Oh, this was a rescue attempt? You just lost me my only lead."

Newt tilted his head, "Well, how was the interrogation going before we turned up? As far as I can tell, it ended with you two in here and Lila hurt."

Lila whipped around to face Newt for the first time since New York, "I'm _not_ a damsel." She snapped.

"Lila-" Newt began.

Just then they heard the door to the cell bang open, Jacob's startled laugh and Lila turned to see Pickett grinning at her while hanging onto the opened lock.

Lila smiled and before she could run over to Pickett, Newt got there first. "Well done, Pick." He held up his arm to Pickett to jump on but Pickett refused to move, "Pickett?" Newt looked at him in confusion, "It's me. Mama. Newt."

Pickett shook his head, clinging to the lock. At this Lila had to smile and she snarky remarked, "Guess he doesn't like being left behind." Lila pushed passed Newt and offered Pickett her left hand. Pickett climbed up onto his hand and up her arm and into his designated pockett, blowing a raspberry at Newt as he passed him.

Newt swallowed, looking like someone had killed one of his animals. Jacob put a comforting hand on his right shoulder, but Newt shrugged it off. He had deserved that. He deserved worse than that.

"Come on you three! We can argue later!" Tina called. She was kneeling next to Kama, taking back their wands, including Lila's fake. Newt came over to Tina and handed Newt back his wand.

"So, you need this man, you said?" Newt asked, his voice sounded distant when he spoke.

Tina glared at Newt, then reluctantly answered, "Yeah. I think he knows where Credence is, Mr. Scamander."

There was a tense silence before a roar of a creature could be heard and they all looked up at the ceiling, were the sound was coming from. Newt looked at everyone, "Well," He sighed and deflated, "that'll be that _Zouwu_."

* * *

Outside Kama's house No-Maj and Muggles alike were enjoying the nighttime stroll down the beautiful Parisian streets. Couples were making romantic walks, groups of friends and workers were sitting outside cafe tables and chatting. Motorized vehicles trotted along the busy nighttime street.

Then, a loud roar startled the peace and quiet. The _Zouwu_ flew through came roaring around the corner. The motorized vehicle sped up, trying to out drive the creature. People began to scream and yell. They scattered, running in different directions, trying to get away from the beast.

The _Zouwu_ flies/crawls down the middle of the street, knocking motorized vehicles out of the way. Newt stood in the middle of the street, his suitcase angled behind his legs in his left arm with his wand held high in his right.

Lila stood next to Jacob and a still out-of-it Kama by a set of stairs. Tina watched further away, ready to jump in if Newt couldn't get the _Zouwu_ in control.

Upon seeing the destruction the _Zouwu_ was causing, Newt spun around, set his case flat and opened it, "Come on Newt!" Jacob yelled, "Get outta there!" The _Zouwu_, curious, walked closer and closer to Newt.

Newt then straightened up and held up what looked to be a cat toy in his right hand. Lila couldn't believe it when the roaring stopped and the purring began. She blinked. Of course the gigantic lizard/chinese dragon acted like a cat. An oversized cat.

Newt slowly moved the trinket to the left and shook it. Then he moved it to the right again and shook it. The _Zouwu_ appeared to be very interested in the object. At the last second, Newt dropped the toy into the suitcase, making it disappear.

The _Zouwu_ growled one last time before jumping into the case. The suitcase magically jumped up, closed, and locked on it's own. Lila let out a relieved breath. "He captured that _Zouwu_ by using a cat toy." Lila stated to Jacob, gaping.

Jacob smiled, knowing that if she was still impressed with Newt's handling of the creature, than perhaps their relationship could be fixed. He then made it his personal mission to help them along and stated, "He's quite good at that, ain't he."

Lila looked at Jacob, confused, then frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, as if noticing that she was supposed to be hating on Newt, "Yeah, well, anyone could've done that."

The Muggle crowd was murmuring. Newt felt something vibrate in his coat pocket. He brought it out and blue magic flashed on the card that Professor Albus Dumbeldore gave him. He looked at it and saw a gold key appear and seeming point a certain way.

He looked around at the crowd and knew that they had to get out of there. Now. A magical beast loose on the streets of Paris? Newt Scamander missing from his home in England? Conclusions would be drawn.

Newt picked up his suitcase and ran over to the rest of the group. Lila grabbed Jacob and Tina's hand while Tina grabbed Newt's and Kama's. Newt finally grabbed Jacob and Tina's and they disapparated.

* * *

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. Torquil Travers, Theseus Scamander, Leta Lestrange and five other Aurors apearted onto the long causeway to the castle. Curious students opened the windows of a tower, their heads popping out, watching to see what was going to happen.

They quietly walked down the causeway to the castle courtyard. Travers lead on while Scamander and Lestrange followed a few steps behind. The five other Aurors spaced themselves strategically behind the couple.

The gigantic doors to Hogwarts entrance hallway opened and the Auror team filed through.

* * *

It was Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Dumbeldore. Students from all four houses Gryffendore, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin alike, were enraptured by Dumbeldore's teaching, "What were the three biggest mistakes that you made last time?" The student and teacher were circling each other with their wands drawn, the other students in a circle around them.

McLaggan answered with a determined smile, "Caught by surprise, sir."

"Hmm, what else?" Dumbeldore encouraged, still circling his student.

"Didn't parry before counter-curse, sir."

Dumbledore looked down at his wand, still circling, and asked, "Very good. The last one?" Then he stopped at the front of the classroom, looking at his student, "The most important one?"

McLaggan was going to answer but before he could, Dumbeldore silently cast a spell and a blue hue appeared at the tip of his wand. The result was that McLaggan went flying backward in the air. The students gasped as McLaggan landed safely on a conjured couch. McLaggan sighed as he realized what had happened, "Not learning from the other two."

The class laughed as the Defence room door opened to reveal the Auror team, Torquil Travers in the lead. The other Aurors fanned themselves out behind them, covering the exits. A young [canonically impossible] Minerva McGonagall followed in after them stating, "This is a school. You've no right."

"I'm the Head of Magical Law Enforcement." Travers responded, not even paying her any attention. His attention was fully focused on the bigger threat in the room. Albus Dumbeldore, "I have the right to go anywhere I please."

As they walked in, Dumbeldore had placed his hands behind his back, his wand still in his right hand.

Travers glanded around at the school children. They didn't need to see this, "Out of here." He commanded.

The children, confused and concerned for what was going to happen to their favorite teacher looked to Dumbeldore for an answer. Dumbeldore sighed, "Go with Professor McGonnagle, please."

The students murmured to each other as they reluctantly, and slowly left the classroom. The young man, McLaggan, who had just been "dulling" with Dumbledore bravely walked up behind him and stated, "He's the best teacher we've got."

Dumbeldore discreetly pocketed his wand, stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor but acknowledged his Gryffindor student, "Thanks, McLaggan."

"Get out." Travers ordered McLaggan. While this was happening, the Auror's closed in a tighter circle, two going to stand behind Professor Dumbeldore's desk.

McLggan's friend called, "Come, McLaggan." McLaggan reluctantly followed his friend's advice and left walked away from Travers, following the flow of students out of the door. Dumbeldore looked over and saw McLaggan staring at him as he walked out and Dumbeldore gave the boy a reassuring right wink.

The door closed and Travers immediately began his interrogation, "Mr. Scamander is in Paris."

Dumbeldore looked down and gave a slight laugh, knowing full well that Newt was in Paris and it was him that had instructed himself to go there. But he couldn't tell Travers that. They would lock him up, "Really?"

"Cut the pretense. I know he's there on your orders."

Dumbeldore, still looking down, stated with a huff, "Oh, if you'd ever had the pleasure to teach him,' He began sarcastically, "you'd know that Newt is not a great follower of orders."

Travers touched Dumbeldore a book which he caught and immediately read the spine label, "You've read **The Predictions of Tycho Dodonus**?" Dumbeldore asked, actually impressed.

Travers put his hands into his pockets and bounced up and down. This was his trump card, "Mmm. Many years ago." He replied then repeated "'A son cruelly banished, a despair of the daughter, return-"

"Yes, I know of it." Dumbeldore interrupted.

"There's a rumor that this prediction refers to the _Obscurial_. They say that Grindelwald wants-"

Dumbeldore looked down as he remembered, "As a highborn henchmen. I've heard the rumor." He sat down on the corner of his desk, hands in his pockets.

Travers smirked, "And yet, Scamander appears whenever the _Obscurial_ goes, to protect him."

"Meanwhile, you've built up quite the little network of international contacts."

At that, Dumbeldore couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh, "However long you keep me and my friends under surveillance," He shook his head, "You're not going to discover plots against you, Travers." He snapped his head to look at Travers, "Because we want the same thing. The defeat of Grindelwald." Dumbeldore sighed, "But I warn you, your policies of suppression and violence are pushing supporters into his arms."

Travers stared at one of his enemies, "I'm not interested in your warnings. Now," He sighed, "it pains me to say it because," He shook his head, "Well, I don't like you."

They both laughed, acknowledging the hate for each other.

"But," Travers began to slowly walk closer to Dumbeldore, "You are the only wizard who is his equal." As Travers grew closer, Dumbeldore looked down at the floor, knowing what he would have to say, "I need you to fight him."

Dumbeldore sighed and looked directly at Travers, "I can't."

Travers sighed and decided to play his last trump card. He took something out of his pocket and showed black and white images in the air. One was clearly a young Dumbeldore and the other… a young grindelwald, "Because of this?" He asked, "You and Grindelwald were as close as brothers."

Dumbeldore slid off of the desk and onto his feet, slowly walking closer to the image of the young Gridnelwald. Dumbeldore imagined what his friend would look like, be like, if he hadn't gone down the path that he had, "Oh, we were closer than brothers." Dumbeldore remarked, the longing for the young version of Grindelwald still apparent as he stared at the image.

The image slowly shifted into what Grindelwald was today and seemed to be shaking his head at him. Dumbeldore sighed as Travers asked, "Will you fight him?"

Dumbeldore shook his head, "I can't."

Travers sniffed, as if he knew this would be the outcome all along, "Well, then you have chosen your side." Travers opened his hand and the magical manacles wrapped themselves around both of Dumbeldore's wrists. Dumbeldore looked at them in growing horror. He was trapped.

"From now on, I shall know every spell you cast. I'm doubling the watch on you and you will no longer teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Dumbeldore turned away and leaned against his table, no not his. He was just sacked. He closed his eyes as Travers turned to Thesus and asked, "Where's Leta? We need to go to Paris." He turned around and stalked out of the room.

The Aurors followed and Thesus waited till he was the last one then slowly made his way out. "Theseus." Dumbledore called, turning around. Theseus slowed to a stop, "Theseaus, if Grindelwald calls a rally," He shook his head, "Don't try and break it up. Don't let Travers send you there. Theseaus," Dumbeldore repeated as he tried to get one of his top students to say something to him. He was trying to warn him. Trying to save his life. If he went in there, he would be massacred, "If you ever trusted me…."

"Theseus!" Travers called from the hallway, indicating that Thesusus had to go. "Theseus!"

Dumbeldore gave a small, sad smile before Thesus turned around and walked slowly out of the classroom.

Dumbeldore sighed and turned around to grip on his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Travers had left his book. He sat down on the table and flipped open to the section of the book Travers had memorized. He blinked as the book began to glow and a new line was added to fit perfectly between this prophecy and the next.

"**Son Cruelly Banished,**

**A Despair of the Daughter,**

**Return, Great Avenger,**

**With Wings from the Water,**

_A House Restored."_

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I've been wanting to reveal that part of the prophecy for months! How'd you guys like the reunion? There will definitely be more fights to come, it's definitely not going to be easy for Newt. He's going to have to do some groveling, with both Lila AND Pickket.**

**Favorites:** _BloodDRaven2772, Pizziee, and Oliviian._

_**Followers:**_ _BloodDRaven2772, and Pixxiee_.

* * *

**Posted: February 1st, 2020**

**Next Chapter: March 7th, 2020**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hogwarts, Scotland**

Leta knew the outcome of the meeting before she even stepped onto Hogwarts grounds. She made sure to show herself next to Thesus and then slip out when Travers questioned Dumbeldore. The men would be distracted, making sure that Dumbeldore didn't trick them. She used that time to slip out of the DADA classroom.

Once she closed the door softly behind her she turned right into Professor McGonagall. She swallowed, as she looked at one of her professors. She and McGonagall hadn't gotten along. She would be constantly assigning detention and writing home to her parents about her behavior.

"Ms. Lestrange." McGonagall acknowledged her. She kept up the persona of stern and strict even now.

She nodded her head, responding to McGonagall's acknowledgment, "McGonagall." She wanted to yell. To scream at McGonagall. She hadn't graduated on the best of terms with the Transfiguration teacher. But Theseus. Her fiance. She had a certain image to keep. Acting like a spoiled child was not in the cards right now. So, instead she asked, "How's Hogwarts?" She inwardly cringed.

McGonagall gave her a pointed look. Oh she always could see right through her, "Why are you here, Ms. Lestrange?"

"Theseus thought it was time that I entered the Ministry's family." Leta parroted her answer to McGonagall.

McGonagall, however, wasn't buying it. She pressed her lips together in that condescending way that Leta knew from her ex-teacher so well, "And you are already on a high stakes mission?"

Leta let out a breath. Oh she hated McGonagall. She sighed, "I… I wanted to see Hogwarts again." She said in a soft voice, barely audible. But the Professor heard her anyway.

McGonagall's frown twitched into a soft smile, "You miss the carelessness of childhood."

Leta closed her eyes briefly, "Yes." She felt the warmth of a pressure on her right shoulder.

She opened her eyes to see McGonagall's hand holding her, "Stay as long as you would like, Ms. Lestrange."

Leta pressed her lips together and gave the briefest of smiles, "Thank you."

* * *

She took twenty minutes wandering around the empty corridors of Hogwarts before she came to stare at the Great Hall. Leta walked aimlessly, without a purpose, thinking. Thinking of Theseus, the Ministry, of the impending war with Grindelwald… of Newt.

She stared in at the Great Hall. The four tables are set for dinner. Candles lit and hovering above, the enchanted ceiling showing the sky outside. She sighed and moved on.

* * *

Eventually Leta came to a classroom. She sat down at her old desk and opened the top cover. She moved her left hand across the engraved letters of **L + N**.

The bell rang, signalling the next rotation of classes. That bell. And suddenly memories that she had tried to hide came bubbling back.

* * *

As classes let out, two girls talked to each other on their way to the next class. A Gryffindor girl said to her friend, "Even the name Lestrange makes me feel sick. You know she stays here every vacation. Her family doesn't actually want her home.

The second girl responded, "I don't blame them. She's so annoying. Did you see her last week?"

A younger Leta Lestrange, having heard their conversation burst out of a side hallway, pointed her wand at the girl and shouted, "_Oscausi_!"

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at either the girl who's mouth had disappeared or at Leta. Leta then turned and ran in the opposite direction while the girl's friend, the one who wasn't cursed, shouted, "Professor McGonagall! Lestrange has done it again!"

McGonagall came running after Leta as well as the other students in the hallway who had seen what she had done, "Lestrange, stop running! Lestrange! Disobedient children!"

"Leta, come back!" Another girl yelled at the Slytherin.

"Stop! Shame on the house of Slytherin!" McGonagall yelled. "100 points! 200! Get back here, right now!" They were now outside. The Gryffindor quidditch team flew by over head, practicing, "Children, stop it." McGonagall had lost all sense of control as the other houses teamed up to stop Leta Lestrange, "You, stop! Come back."

Leta ducked into a side corridor and watched as the angry children and a pissed off McGonagall ran by, "Out of my way!" A boy yelled.

Another boy yelled, "Where has she gone?"

"I think she went that way!" A third boy exclaimed.

The Girl who was cursed stopped by McGonagall and McGonagall silently reversed the curse, "Miss, it was Lestrange. She's horrible." McGonagall knew the student would keep on complaining and she really didn't have any patience left so she put back on the curse that Leta had cast and ran after the other students to try and get them to calm down.

* * *

Leta had ducked into the hideout that Newt had found and quietly closed the door. She slowly moved up the steps to see a young Newt sitting cross legged by the window and looking at his magical creatures, "Scamander, why aren't you packing?"

Newt let out a heavy sigh, "I'm not going home."

"Why not?"

"He needs me." A baby bird chirped. Leta continued up the steps to the landing and slowly made her way towards Newt, "He was hurt." Newt explained further.

Leta crouched down to look at the bird, "What is that?"

"A Raven chick." Newt answered.

Newt carefully took the small Raven out of the wooden box with his hands to show to Leta. "Isn't the Raven your family emblem?"

Leta responded, "Yes, it is." Leta stared at the young Raven, fascinated as the Raven chirping continued. Newt slowly held out his hands and Leta tentatively held out her hands and Newt let the Raven gently walk onto hers.

The Raven cooed up at Leta. Leta and Newt's eyes slowly met and they stared at each other as they bonded over the incredible animals.

* * *

Another memory flashed in Leta's mind. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Dumbeldore. It was Newt's turn to face the Boggart in the Wardrobe. And Leta was next. Dunbeldore positioned Newt in front of the Wardrobe, "Alright Newt. Be brave."

The Boggart twisted Newt's fears until a Desk with a typewriter and a stack of papers appeared. Newt was frozen, staring at his biggest fear.

"That's an unusual one." Dumbeldore mused, thoughtful, "So, what Mr. Scamander fears what more than anything else in the world?" Newt turned to look at Dumbledore, then back at his biggest fear.

"Having to work in an office, Sir." Newt replied. Students laughed and Newt looked down, a light pink tint showed on his cheeks.

Dumbeldore just nodded, "Go ahead, Newt."

Newt pointed his wand at the Boggart and shouted, "_Riddikulus_!"

The Boggart transformed into a desk dragon, "Well done!" Dumbeldore praised. The dragon roared as the class clapped for Newt.

Newt moved away as Dumbedlore guided Leta up for her turn, "It's only a Boggart. It can't hurt you." He whispered in Leta's ear, "Everyone is scared of something." Then Dumbeldore moved back.

Leta clenched her wand in her right hand.

She heard one Gryffindor girl, the friend of one of the girls she had cursed recently, state to her friend who had been cursed, "I've been looking forward to this."

The Boggart dragon roared and then changed as it realized that a new person to mock had just come up. The Boggart changed and the room went a dark blue color. A falling white cloth appeared.

A rush of memories that she had tried so desperately to keep hidden came back. And she was overwhelmed. She let out a small gasp.

* * *

It was later in the day. Leta had hidden herself behind a tree and stared at the lake. It was windy and the water rippled past her. She was in another world. A world of her memories.

She was jolted out of them when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Newt Scamander staring down at her, "I don't want to talk about it." Newt said nothing but held out his hand.

* * *

Newt had brought her out to the small island in the middle of the lake. Newt hadn't let her hand go since finding her. Newt was staring up at the old tree and said, "They know me, or they'd hide."

Newt held out his free hand and a Bowtruckle stepped out of a hole in the tree and onto his hand. He brought him over to Leta to see, "They only nest in trees with wand-quality wood. Did you know that?" Newt was trying his best to avoid what had happened in the DA class. Leta just started at him.

Newt looked back down at the Bowtruckle, "And they have very complex social lives. If you watch them for long enough, you realize ..."

Newt transferred the Bowtruckle to Leta's hand. Leta looked down at the magical creature and then back up at Newt. She began a little bit of a smile.

* * *

Leta pulled back out of her memories as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They came into the room and a familiar voice of Professor Dumbeldore stated, "Hello, Leta. This is a surprise."

Leta sighed and put the top of the desk back down and stood up, not bothering to wipe away the tears that had gathered below her right eye, and faced Dumbledore, "Finding me in a classroom? Was I such a bad student?"

Dumbeldore stuck both of his hands into his pockets, hoping that Leta didn't see the devices he now had to carry on his wrists, "On the contrary, you were one of my cleverest."

Leta slowly walked back down the aisle towards Dumbledore and tilted her head, "I said bad, not stupid." Dumbeldore gave a brief smile and looked down. Leta stared at him, "Don't bother answering. I know you never liked me."

"Well, you're wrong. I never thought you bad." Dumbledore said as Leta walked away from him.

At that statement, Leta stopped and turned around to face him, "You were alone, then. Everyone else did. And they were right. I was wicked."

Dumbeldore sighed at Leta's turmoulus past, "Leta, I know how painful the rumors about your brother Corvus must be for you." At that point, Leta had turned away from Dumbeldore and began walking again.

Leta sighed and turned to face Dumbeldore, "No, you don't. Not unless you had a brother who died, too."

Dumbeldore briefly closed his eyes and opened them to look at his ex-student. He let his age show as he responded, "In my case, it was my sister."

"Did you love her?"

Dumbeldore gave Leta a brief smile, sighed, and nodded. He stepped forward to close the gap between himself and Leta, "Not as well as I should have done." When Leta didn't comment, Dumbeldore continued, "Never too late to free yourself. Confession is a relief, I'm told. A great weight lifted." Dumbeldore leaned closer to Leta as he gave her his confession, "Regret is my constant companion. Do not let it become yours."

* * *

Queenie sat on a couch in the kind woman's home. She was dry now and holding a cup of empty tea in her hands. The floating teapot came to refill her drink but she covered the cup with her hands, "Oh! No, thank you. Well, you've been really kind," Queenie stood up and the other woman also stood up. Queenie continued, "But my sister, Tina's probably worried sick about me."

The woman didn't say anything but folded her hands patiently in a 'waiting' position. Queenie, puzzled at her silence, continued to do what she did best, talk," You know, banging on all the doors and things…."

The teapot again tried to pour more tea into the cup but Queenie, once again, refused, "So I think I'd better be going."

The woman finally spoke, "But you haven't met your host yet."

"Oh, are you married?" Queenie asked.

"Let's say, deeply committed."

Queenie sighed, "You see, I can't tell if you are making a joke or if you're just…" She sighed, "French."

The woman laughed at the American's antics and turned around and walked out of the room.

"Oh." Queenie stated. She realised what she said must have offended her, or she was just going to get the host. Yes, it must be the latter. She sat back down on the couch and the annoying teapot moved to refill the cup again. Queenie quickly covered her cup with her hand and leaned away from it, "Hey, knock it off."

A tall, thin, man with distinctive white hair walked in and stood in the entrance.

Grindelwald.

Oh Queenie just realized she had made a horrible mistake. The cup fell out of her hand onto the carpeted floor as she quickly stood up and whipped out her wand, pointing it at the genocidal maniac, her wand hand shaking, "You stay right there. I know what you are."

Grindelwald slowly moved toward Queenie, his hands holding his jacket, "Queenie." He stated, then he moved his hands to the side, showing them empty, "We are not here to hurt you." Grindelwald had a mission. When his loyal Rosier had showed up with the sister of Tina Goldstein, an opportunity had jumped out at him. This had to go well. He was going to turn Queenie Goldstein to his side. "We only want to help you."

Queenie shifted her gripp on her wand and took a step backwards, away from him.

"You're so very, very far away from home. Far away from everything you love. Everything that is comfortable." Grindelwald stared at Queenie, "I would never see you harmed." Grindelwald saw the confusion on Queenie's face as plain as day. He took a step closer, "Ever. It is not your fault your sister is an Auror. I wish you were working with me now, towards a world where we wizards were free to live openly."

Queenie's hand had stopped shaking. She was listening.

Victory.

"To love freely." He concluded. Grindelwald moved his right hand up to Queenie's wand and moved her wand down, where it stayed. Grindelwald removed his hand back to being crossed in front of him, "You are an innocent." He gave her the briefest of smiles, "So go now. Leave this place."

* * *

Dumbeldore had taken off his outer coat. He was staring at the Mirror of Erised. His conversation with Leta Lestrange from earlier had brought back painful memories. But if it had helped one of his students, then….

But now his brain was working on overdrive. He needed peace and quiet. He needed to see his lover again… before he had turned to the dark.

Dumbeldore reached out to the dark blue fabric that covered the mirror and clenched his hands in the soft fabric. He inhaled then pulled the fabric off the mirror, letting it fall to the ground. He watched it fall, not wanting to look into the mirror just yet.

He sighed, letting out his intake of breath. He closed his eyes, looked up to look at the mirror and opened them to see his younger self and a young Grindelwald. He chuckled at the memory playing out in the mirror.

Both of their wands dug into their skin, leaving a streak of blood. The boys clasped their bloody hands together in the ritual. Then they opened them and two droplets of blood, one from each boy, lifted upward and circled each other. They formed an elaborate magical key.

Dumbeldore's smile curled into a frown when the memory disappeared and older Grindelwald took its place.

Dumbeldore spent the rest of the evening staring into the eyes of the Grindelwald that he had helped create.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Lila Cromwell sat on a chair in Newt's safe house while Tina paced the length of the dining room. Lila stared at the suitcase of magical creatures. Newt had entered there quite some time ago. Lila and Tina had refused to go in, on principle of still being mad at Newt. Jacob had requested to stay in the house as he was quite tired of walking and hungry.

The Zouwu's growel echoed up the suitcase and into the safehouse.

"You think he's okay?" Lila asked, biting at her fingernails. Newt had gone into the suitcase to get the Zouwu to be acquainted with him. Apparently that took a different time per animal and Newt had no idea how long bonding with a Zouwu would take.

Tina looked at Lila, "I thought you hated him."

Lila pressed her lips together and then slowly answered, "Yes." Pause, "But that doesn't mean I want him dead."

Tina's eyes widened, "You still have feelings for him!"

Lila sighed, "I… I don't know how I feel. Sometimes when I look at him, I just…. And then there other times I want to punch him. I've spent so long hating him…. And he still hasn't told me he's marrying this Leta Lestrange girl. He said nothing!"

Tina stared at Lila for a second then went to sit on the opposite chair. She folded her hands together on the table, "Lila, listen. Love is complicated. My suggestion is take it one day at a time. Wait until Newt is back up here and take him aside to talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the case, Newt curled in on himself as he was thrown to the ground by the Zouwu. He stayed still as the Zouwu picked him up with one of the claws.

* * *

Back up top, Jacob didn't want to interrupt the girl talk. He also heard what Lila had said. But what Lila and Tina still didn't know was that it was Theseus, not Newt, who was marrying Leta Lestrange. He didn't feel like it was his place to tell the girls, so he bent over and yelled down into the suitcase, "Hey, Newt, buddy. Lila's up here." Lila snapped her head up to glare at Jacob.

More growls from the Zouwu.

"She and Tina are making girl talk. It's quite disturbing, so if you could come up and rescue me, that'll be great, buddy." Jacob called down. Lila rolled her eyes as Jacob continued, "I've been looking for food and I ain't found any, so I guess I'm gonna go upstairs and try my luck in the, uh, I don't know, the attic."

* * *

Back in the suitcase, the Zouwu had lifted Newt closer and closer till Newt could reach out to grab the chains that held the magical creature hostage, "You're all right." Newt's hand closed around the chains and softly murmured, "_Relashio_." The chains that were the bane of this creature's existence fell away.

* * *

"Okay." Jacob stated, after no response from Newt. He signed, glanced at the girls, then walked up the stairs, trying to calm his growling stomach by finding some food.

After Jacob had walked up the stairs, Newt had climbed up the ladder and had gotten half way out of the suitcase till he laid eyes on Lila and stopped. Lila stared back at Newt, waiting for him to talk.

"She's responded well to Dittany. She was born to run, you see. But I think she's just lacking in confidence."

Lila desperately wanted to ask what Dittany was, but Tina saw her hesitation and came to her rescue. Tina stood up, closing the book she was pretending to read and looked at Newt, "Mr. Scamander, have you got anything in your case that might help revive this man? I need to question him. I think he knows where Credence is. And the scars on his hand suggest an Unbreakable Vow."

"An Unbreakable Vow." Newt murmured at the same time as Tina, "Yeah, I noticed that too."

Newt climbed fully out of the suitcase and gave a small green bottle to Tina, "Smelling salts. Let's try that first."

Tina nodded. She snatched the tiny green bottle out of Newt's outstretched hand and walked over to Kama whose head was lying on a chair on top of a pillow while the rest laid on a end table. She held the bottle over Kama's nose. The smell drifted into it. Kama's head turned, but that was about it.

Newt leaned over Kama with his wand while Tina pielled open Kama's right eyelid. "_Lumos_." Newt cast.

Lila leaned over the end of the chair, curious to what they were doing. Lila yelped back in shock when a tiny worm-like creature began to crawl out of the eyelid, "What the hell was that?" Lila exclaimed.

"There must be a Water Dragon in that sewer. They carry these parasites, you see. They, um..." Newt opened his mouth to unconsciously ask for Lila's help, then stopped. She wouldn't want to help him. Not now. He then switched to Jacob, "Jacob." He called as Jacob re-entered the living room, "In my case, in the pocket there, you'll find a pair of tweezers."

"Tweezers?" Jacob asked, staring at the scene in front of him. He will never find the magical world unsurprising.

"They're thin, pointy…."

"Little pointy things." Jacob parroted back, "Yes, I know what tweezers are." Jacob bent down and took out the tweezers and handed them to Newt.

Newt took the tweezers and put the wand in his mouth, still shining the lit wand over Kama's face. He bent over and stated, to Lila more than Jacob, "All right. You might not want to watch this."

"I can handle it." Lila snapped back at Newt, folding her arms. "I've had to deliver animals on the farm. That's probably more gruesome than this."

Newt turned to flash a quick smile at Lila and turned back to Kama," Come out." He talked to the parasite. The parasite squealed and Kama began to shake. Lila was startled, but wanted to help. She hunched over and pushed Kama's shoulders back onto the chair so Newt could work, "Come on, you're alright."

"Ew." Jacob stated and Lila snorted at his response.

"Come on." Newt repeated, "I got you." Newt finally pulled the entire parasite out of Kama's eye calmly. The parasite was a long tiny tentically thing, "Jacob, will you take that for me?" He reached out and Jacob tentatively took the tweezers that held the parasite.

"Huh. Ugh!" Jacob uttered as he took hold of the tweezers that held the parasite with a disgusted and fascinated look on his face, "Calamari." Jacob stated.

At that Lila let out a loud laugh. Newt glanced at Lila but back at Kama as he was regaining consciousness. Kama breathed out, hurting from the process of extraction, "Must kill him."

"Who?" Tina asked intently, and then guessed, "Credence?" At that, Kama was still exhausted and fell back into unconsciousness.

"It may take him a few hours to recover. The parasite's poison is quite strong."

Tina stood up and gathered her coat, "I have to go back to the Ministry with what I've got." Tina put on her coat and grabbed her note book. She gave a motion to Lila and at that, Lila gathered her ankle-length navy blue coat and put it on, "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Scamander." Tina grabbed Lila's hand and briskly pulled Lila away from Newt and Kama.

Jacobs eyes grew wide as he saw that the girls were leaving, "Hey. Hey, hold on a second, will ya? Well, hold on. Hold on." Tina flung open the door and pulled Lila after her, storming out, Jacob following behind them with Newt in the back by Kama, frozen, unable to do anything. He was losing his second chance.

"Wait! Tina! Lila!"

Jacob threw up his hands and stalked back to Newt and asked, "You didn't mention the Cornish Pixies, did you?"

"No." Newt stammered, "I didn't. Tina just ran and took Lila with her. I don't know. I didn't even get a chance to explain that Theseus is with Leta." Newt said, sounding dejected.

Jacob huffed and motioned with his arms at Newt, "So you chase after her!" At the 'her' Jacob motioned his hands at the open door, making his point.

A look of determination came across Newt, "You're right." He rushed around to gather his things, "If I want Lila, I'll have to fight for her."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Stay safe and remember to wash your hands! See you guys with the next chapter in April!**

**Reviews:**

_True Hero of Skill:_ Thanks! Glad you are liking the story so far!

_BaconBabe:_ Thanks so much! :)

_AquaBluey_: Thanks for understanding! I had just added a 20 hour a week job to my already full time graduate level courses and was having difficulty balancing it. Luckily I managed to figure out a schedule that seems like it is working, so there should be no more delays regarding timing. Yeah, Pickett will need a lot of convincing before he let's Newt back into his life. Glad you enjoyed the chapters!

**Favorites:** alex8652, DeniseRenee, Gallifrey's Child, Gingersnapp518, and Half Winged Angel in Despair.

**Followers:** _alex8652, Ai Kuroshima, blue-rae-1008, perfekcionistka, and Gallifrey's Child._

* * *

**Updated: March 7th, 2020**

**Next Chapter: April 4th, 2020**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Tina." Lila gasped as she tried to keep up with the witch. She willed her legs to move faster, "Tina, wait!"

Tina swung her head around and glared at Lila who shrunk back against the ferocity of it. She had seen Tina get angry, of course, but it was never directed at her, "Our job right now, is to report to the ministry." Tina turned back around and continued to speed walk, faster this time.

Lila had to run to catch up, "But then wouldn't _He_ know where I am? If I'm seen with you at the ministry? Wasn't the whole point of this to not be seen by anyone who could report my whereabouts?"

Tina sighed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and the people behind them had to walk around them. She rubbed her temple in annoyance, "You knew that there is always a chance of you being spotted here when you came with me."

"Because we weren't going to be doing something stupid like waltz into the ministry! I think you're just annoyed that Scamander is our best bet at finding Credence."

"Aren't you supposed to hate him or something?" Tina bit out bitterly.

Lila's eyes widened, "You're still angry with him."

The two were busy arguing that neither of them noticed Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski walk up the way they came, "Lila?" Newt asked hesitantly. Apparently he wasn't loud enough as the two continued to argue. About him. He would never understand women.

Tina's eyes flashed, "Yes! Aren't you?"

Lila snorted, "I think I'm more angry that I fell for him. I misread our interactions back in New York last year. That's my fault. Didn't you also say to actually talk to him?"

Tina crossed her arms, "You can lie by omission. Scamander never once mentioned that he was seeing somebody. Plus, didn't you two kiss? How is leading you on fair?"

"Girls?" Jaocb asked but was met by arguing. Newt and Jacob shared a look.

"Firstly, if you remember, I kissed him. Secondly, I never asked once if he was in a relationship. That is my fault."

"Tina." Jaocb tried once more but was still met with arguing.

Tina threw up her hands in exasperation, "It's still his fault for not telling you about _her_."

"And when was he supposed to do that? We were in the middle of a situation! It's not like he could say, 'hi my name is Newt Scamander, I accidently set a case full of magical creatures loose on New York. By the way, on the off chance that you like me, you can't, I'm already in a relationship!'"

"You're defending him! Stop it! He broke your heart! I had to pick up the pieces!"

At this Lila rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "All because I was stupid enough to misread the situation! And now you're just arguing for argument's sake!"

"IT'S MY BROTHER!" Newt Scamander roared, getting impatient. Lila blinked and turned to see Newt and Jacob standing next to them. Jacob was confused while Newt seemed exasperated, "It's just a big misunderstanding."

"What misunderstanding?" Tina glared at Newt.

Newt sighed, "My older brother, Theseus. He's an Auror with the Ministry of Magic in England. He's the one that is marrying Leta, not me."

Tina blinked, "But, the magazine?"

Newt rolled his eyes, "Tina, you should know by now that Spellbound does not always report correctly. It's a gossip magazine. It's not like it's The Daily Prophet." He stepped forward towards Lila, "Ms. Cromwell, er, Lila. As you're probably aware, I am not an expert at social interactions." Newt saw Tina was about to say something so he kept talking in a rush, "Not that it gives me any excuse." He breathed out, "I am sorry that I did not say that I was not in a relationship. And- are you even paying attention?"

Lila was staring up at the sky. Black fabric was floating down, covering the buildings.

Newt's eyes widened, "You can see this?"

"What is it?" Lila breathed out.

"I can't see nothing." Jacob remarked.

Tina sighed, "It's Grindelwald. He's calling his followers. It's too late. Grindelwald has come for Credence. He might already have him."

"It's not too late." Newt said, not believing that he couldn't save Credence, "We can still get to him first."

"Am I the only one who isn't seeing whatever you three are seeing?" Asked an irritated Jacob.

"It's like someone is draping very fine silk across the buildings of Paris." Lila reported to Jacob.

"I'm still confused about how you are seeing this. This should only be visible to those with magic." Newt wondered.

Tina glanced around. Muggles were still going about as normal but she could tell if a person was magical when they stopped to stare at the buildings, "That's a conversation for another day. Let's get out of the street."

Tina hurried across the street with Lila, Newt and Jacob following, "Where are you going?" Newt asked Tina. She wasn't heading back to the safe house.

"The French Ministry of Magic." Tina replied.

Lila groaned, "Not this again."

"That's the last place Credence would go." Newt argued.

"There's a box hidden in the ministry, Tina. It's a box that can tell us who Credence really is." Tina stopped at the information.

Tina shook her head, "A box, what are you talking about?"

"Do you trust me?" Newt asked.

"I'm not sure." Tina replied.

So he turned to Lila, "Trust me?"

Lila bit her lip. It seemed like he was telling the truth about his brother Theseus marrying Leta. She could see the frustration on his face in his explanation. She wasn't sure about this mysterious box though. She decided to risk it, "Yes."

Newt gave her a smile, "Okay. We need to take Jacob and Lila back to the safe house and Tina and I can go to the ministry."

"Hey! I'm not being left out!" Lila protested.

"Neither am I!" Jacob agreed with Lila.

Newt threw his hands up in the air, "Being in a larger group is going to attract more attention, so this adventure can only have two people. Here's how it's going to go. Since I know where the box is, I am going. Since Lila has a target on her head, she _will_ be staying in the safe house. Tina is an auror, she is needed for legitimacy. Jacob, you are a No-Maj and it will be obvious that you don't belong. You and Lila _will_ be at the safe house."

Lila signed out and thought about it. Wasn't she just saying that she couldn't go into the ministry because of her target? "Fine" She bit out.

Newt gave a relieved smile, "Thank you." He breathed out, "Now, Tina and I will appreciate both you and Jacob back to the safe house and then Tina and I will continue to the ministry."

* * *

Credence and Nagini had found an attic in one of the apartment buildings to hide out in. Currently Credence was feeding a newborn bird that was standing on a crate when Nagini interrupted him, "Credence." Nagini was leaning on one of the building's support beams, "_He_ is here."

* * *

The two were on top of the roof staring at Grindelwald. Grindelwald was sitting against the roof, his legs crossed and looking relaxed. His coat was draped over his shoulders and his arms were clasped in front of him. He shushed them, indicating that they didn't want to make a ruckus.

"What do you want?" Credence asked.

"From you, nothing." Grindelwald responded, "For you, everything I never had. But, what is it that you want, boy?"

"I want to know who I am."

Grinelwald smirked and then stood up, "This is where you will find proof of your true identity." Grindelwald took out a piece of paper and held it up, He then held it up and floated it out and over to Credence, "Come to Pere Lachaise tonight," The map floated to Credence's feet and had unfolded itself so that Credence could clearly see where to go, "And you will discover the truth."

Credence picked up the map as Grindelwald disparated.

* * *

Lila had situated herself into the chair next to the table and to the left of Kama and was reading a book in her lap to pass the time. As soon as they had gotten back to the safe house, Jacob had passed out on the chair that was by Kama's feet.

"Father, why did you make me…." Lila looked up from the book with a start and watched Kama intensely for any signs of movement. But his body stilled once more. It seems like he was just sleep talking.

Jacob was startled awake by Kama's mutterings, "Wait." Jacob just stared for a bit.

"You awake, Jacob?" Lila asked, noting what page she was on and then closed the book and set it on the desk.

Jacob's stomach rumbled. He looked down and then at Lila and gave a half smile, "Guess I'm hungry."

Lila's eyes widened as rather old granddad, or at this point, great-grand dad hovered a few steps behind Jacob. His clothes were white and grey and looked very old, "I'm afraid we keep no food in the house."

"A-are you a ghost?" Jacob stuttered in shock of seeing someone else in what was supposed to be a safe house.

"No." The man waddled forward, "I'm alive. But I'm an alchemist and therefore immortal."

Jacob shook his head, trying to wrap it around this new information, "You don't look a day over three hundred and seventy-five."

Lila blinked. She had read that before the advent of hard science that people had studied alchemy. But the author had gone on to say that they were just fooling themselves and that there was no scientific way to turn metal into gold, "Alchemy? Like, metal into gold, alchemy?"

The man turned to her, "Yes, my dear."

"I thought that was a bunch of hooey."

"Not for wizards, my child."

"I'm sorry that we didn't knock." Jacob stammered out an apology to the old timer.

Lila nodded in agreement, "We must have made quite the ruckus. Though I could have sworn there was nobody in here."

"No. No matter. Albus told me some friends might be dropping in." The old man held out his right hand to Jacob, "Nicolas Flamel."

Lila's eyes widened, "Poppycock. Nicolas Flamel lived in the thirteen hundreds!" She had read about him in the same book that talked about alchemy as someone who was obsessed with becoming immortal.

Flamel gave Lila a smile, "That's me. I did say that I am immortal."

Lila's mouth dropped open, finally understanding. "Shit."

Nicolas Flamel gave another mile and then turned around and began to slow 'jog' to the front of the house to what appeared to be his study. On the desk sat a stand with what looked to be a crystal ball that was swirling with images.

"At last, we see some development."

Jacob nodded his head, "Yeah, I've seen one of these before." He cleared his throat and clarified, "It was at the fair. There was this dame there and she had a vale and I gave her a nickel, and she told me about my future." Jacob sighed, "And she missed out on quite a bit, actually."

Lila snorted, "Yeah, cause she was a fake."

"Hey, you don't know that." Jacob protested.

"Hush now, something's happening." Flamel pointed to the images in the crystal ball. Lila froze as images of Credence and another woman appeared in it.

"Credence." Whispered Lila.

Then an image of some type of bird appeared, "Jeeze." Jacob remarked. Then it was a picture of Queenie, "Hey… Hey!" Jacob clasped his hands together and pointed at his girl, "That's Queenie. There she is! Hi, baby. Where is this? Is this here?"

Flamel nodded, "Yes. This is the Lestrange tomb." Lila winced. The damn Lestrange's again. Flamel continued to speak, "It lies in the cemetery of Pere Lachaise."

Jacob leaned in close to the crystal ball and practically yelled, "I'm coming, baby. Stay right there." Jacob turned to Flamel and lightly shook his hand, "Thank you. Thank you Mister Flamel."

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Uh, Jacob, where are you going?"

Jacob looked at Lila, confused, "To save my relationship with Queenie!"

Lila blinked, "But Scamander told us to stay at the safe house because, you know, it's safe."

Jacob looked and grabbed his coat off of a nearby chair, "Oh, look after Mr. Tentacles for me. Oh no…."

Lila tensed and looked in the direction of where Kama was supposed to be. He was gone. "Newt." She breathed out. Newt was in danger… and so was Tina. "They're in danger!"

Jacob looked at her, "Well, I'm going to find Queenie."

"But Newt and Tina!"

Jacob paused, "Well, think about it this way. Queenie is at the tomb. And so is Credence and the dame he's with. Wherever Credence is, Newt is sure to follow. So, if we find Queenie, we find the others."

Lila blinked, trying to follow what Jacob said, "Okay. She hurriedly ran to the chair by the table and put back on her coat, "Thank you for all your help Mister Flamel."

"I'm sorry for cutting this short. We've got to go." Jacob told Flamel.

Lila was half way out of the door when she heard Flamel pleading with them, "Please, you mustn't go to the cemetery."

Lila paused and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go help my friends." And she ran out the door after Jacob.

Flamel stared at the door, breathing hard. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't go to the cemetery. _She_ couldn't go to the cemetery. Flamel went over to a painting and it swung open to reveal a safe. Inside the safe was the Philosopher's Stone, a couple of trinkets and a book. Flamel took it out and almost dropped it at the sheer weight of it.

He took it over to his desk and flipped it open. Flamel flipped through the pages until he got to one with an image. Suddenly a photo appeared of a girl named Eulalie Hicks gasped, "What's happening?" She asked.

"Exactly what he said would happen. Grindelwald rallies at the cemetery tonight, and there will be death."

Hicks responded, "Then you have to go."

Flamel shook his head, "What? I haven't seen action in 200 years."

Hicks smiled at her mentor, "Flamel, you can do this. We believe in you."

* * *

Newt and Tina stood in an alleyway next to the entrance to the French Ministry of Magic, "The box is in the Ancestral Records room, Tina. So it's three floors down."

Tina looked over at Newt who was holding something, "Is that Polyjuice?"

"It's just enough to get me inside." He chucked it and his head started shaking and changing and it stopped.

"Who?"

"It's my brother, Theseus." Newt remarked, "He's an Auror and a huger."

* * *

Theseus Scamander walked fast into the ministry and was greeted by his fiance, Leta Lestrange in a purple ensemble. "What's happening?" Leta asked Theseus as they walked away from the entrance.

"Grindelwald's rallying. We don't know where, but we think it's tonight."

Leta grabbed him, making Theseus stop in his tracks. She leaned up and kissed her soon to be husband. She held the side of Theseus's right cheek, "Be careful."

"Of course."

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course I'm going to be careful." Theseus leaned in closer to Leta, "Listen, I want you to hear this from me." Theseus took a deep breath before dumping huge news to his fiance that he knew would shake her, "They think that Credence boy might be your missing brother."

"My brother is dead."

Theseus nodded, "I know."

"He died."

"I know."

"How many times, Theseus?"

"And the records will prove that. Okay? They can't lie."

He squeezed her hands tight as Travers called out, "Theseus." Theseus took one last look at his fiance before walking away with Travers, "I want every person at that rally arrested. If they resist…."

"Sir, forgive me. Don't we run the risk of adding to the…."

"Just do it." Travers commanded Theseus.

Theseus sight and stopped to watch Travers walk away, something having caught his eye. He looked down on the second floor to see Tina Goldstein and a copy of him in his brother's clothes. His eyes widened and shook his head. His brother was an idiot. Those clothes were never something he would wear!

Tina and Newt saw Theseus looking at them and picked up the speed while Theseus ran to catch up to them.

The race was on.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for being patient with me. I uploaded Chapter 7 in the morning and will upload Chapter 8 later in the evening. Remember to stay safe and healthy.**

**Reviews:**

_AquaBluey:_ Thank you! Thank you for understanding! Yeah, this last week of school has been annoying. On monday I turned in a 10 page paper and on Friday I turned in a 20 page paper. I still have one more project that is due on the 6th. Stay safe and healthy!

_Bacon Babe:_ Thank you for being patient with me while I finish up my first year of grad school! I hope you are enjoying the story so far.

**Favorites:** _catcat2000, Fede67489, ComicGeek, MoonlightWolf16, lovemusic26always, JackSparrowsWench92, Azkadela, _and_ Miffybeth._

**Followers:** catcat2000, teensuprnatural19, Fede67489, ComicGeek , lovemusic26always, JackSparrowsWench92, lexzly, and Azkadela.

* * *

**Updated:** May 2nd, 2020 (morning)

**Next Chapter:** May 2nd, 2020 (evening)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tina Goldsteine and Newt Scamander, who was currently Polyjuiced to look like his brother Theseus, turned to walk on the left side of the room. In the center, rows of administrative desks sat where witches and wizards were busy with their work, 'I don't suppose you can disapparate on Ministry premises in France, can you?" Newt asked Tina.

"Nope." Tina responded in a matter of fact tone. Newt winced at the sharp edge to her voice. Tina was still pissed at him. He wasn't sure about Lila. From the conversation earlier it seemed like she was blaming herself.

"Pity." Then Newt let out a low moan as the Polyjuice potion wore off.

Tina's eyes widened and she looked at Newt's face again, "Newt!"

"Yes." Newt groaned out, "I know. It's…." He trailed off as they rounded a corner to come across a bunch of wanted posters. Of him.

**Bureau De La Justice Magique. URGENCE! URGENCE! UN SORCIER SUIVI, NEWT SCAMANDER, EST ENTRÉ AU MINISTÈRE DES AFFAIRES MAGIQUE.**

Above this announcement was a wanted poster of him. He sighed. Without even being able to read French, he could tell what the words meant. Theseus had alerted the entire building that he was spotted inside. Then the loudspeaker came on and a female voice repeated the message that was written on the poster, "Urgence! Urgence! Un sorcier suivi, Newt Scamander est entré au Ministère des Affaires Magique!"

Theseus came running from the direction they came yelling, "Newt!"

Both Newt and Tina broke out in a run away from Theseus.

"Newt!"

"Oh bugger." Newt cursed as they ran. He glanced back a couple of times and sure enough, Theseus was running after them.

"That's your brother?"

"We have a complicated relationship." Newt stated.

They ran into a circular room while Theseus yelled, "Newt stop!"

"Does he want to kill you?" Tina asked, breath ragged from sprinting.

"Frequently." Newt replied.

They ran past two older wizards who were pushing carts. "Enough!" Theseus yelled and followed it with a spell. Both Tina and Newt reacted, using what the older wizards were pushing on their carts as a defense, the boxes hovered mid air as Newt and Tina stared at Theseus.

Theseus lowered his wand.

"He needs to control his temper." Tina stated. She thrusted her wand to Theseus who was forced back to a chair and magically tied up with rope and pushed into the adjacent office.

Newt smiled, "I think that might have been the best moment of my life." Newt flicked his wand and the boxes magically glided back onto the wizards cart who began to push it as if nothing had happened.

Tina gave Newt a small smile and the two raced out of the room.

* * *

Lestrange's tomb was massive and expensive. There was a huge tomb in the center with a statue of a man lying on his deathbed. Two coffins were lying on the ground on opposite sides of the room. Two men entered the tomb. It was Abernathy and Krall.

Abernathy went to a grave on his right and pulled out a box of some sort and set it onto the coffin.

* * *

In the graveyard Lila Cromwell and Jacob Kowalski looked around for Queenie.

"Jacob." Lila whispered.

"Yeah." Jacob responded.

Lila winced at how loud his response was, "I don't like this."

Jacob smirked, "Why, are you afraid of ghosts?" His smirk fell as he realized what he said, "You-you don't think… are there actually…" His voice fell into a whisper, "Ghosts?"

Lila shivered and whispered back, "I'd be willing to betcha that there are. I mean, magic is real. Magical creatures are real. We just met a man who is immortal. I-I don't think it would be that big of a jump to assume that ghosts are real as well."

Jacob began to walk with tentative steps and looked around the graveyard and started apologizing in a frantic whisper, "Sorry. Sorry if we disterbed you. Sorry."

They came across an expensive looking section. Jacob and Lila looked at each other, "You think we go down there?" Jacob whispered to her.

Lila nodded and motioned with her hands, "Gentlemen first."

Jacob glared at her but nevertheless he took a deep breath and began to walk down the creepy hallway inside the graveyard. They came across a doorway with a bird that looked similar to the one that was shown inside Flamel's crystal ball.

They came to an understanding and both of them walked down into the tomb at the same time. They came out into a gigantic tomb. Lila's mouth dropped open. This must have been expensive.

"Queenie? Honey?" Jacob hesitantly called out. It seemed like they were the only ones there.

Suddenly movement out of the corner of Lila's left eye startled her and saw a wand pointed at Jacob and her, "Don't move."

Lila and Jacob slowly moved their hands upward in the classic 'I surrender' pose. Lila sighed.

* * *

The loudspeaker was repeating the announcement every five minutes. The same female voice called out, "Urgence! Urgence! Un sorcier suivi, Newt Scamander est entré au Ministère des Affaires Magique!"

Tina had her hands clasped behind her and Newt had an expression that screamed he knew he was in trouble but was trying to get away with it. They walked up to the old lady who was sitting behind a desk. It seemed like she was in charge of the Ancestral Records Room. She had excellent posture for seeming to be that old.

"How can I help you?" She asked in French.

"Uh." Newt started and then motioned to Tina, "Yes, this is Leta Lestrange." Tina glared at Newt before smiling at the older woman, "And I'm her-"

"Finance." Tina stated. Newt looked at Tina with wide eyes. He knew that this had to be a dig at him. Tina cleared her throat.

The old lady stared intensely at them and then said, "In you go."

Tina nodded and then gave a slight curtsy and the two left the front of the desk to go inside the room, "Thank you."

The door opened and Newt and Tina walked into the room. The door closed behind them.

"Tina. About that finance business…." Newt began.

"I'm not the person who you need to apologize to." Tina snapped back.

Newt sighed, "I tried before we were interrupted by Grindelwald's call, remember?"

Tina just huffed and stated, "Talk to her the next time we see each other."

"That's-" Newt began.

Tina cut him off with a spell, "_Lumos_." A ball of glowing light shot out of Tina's wand and she whispered, "Lestrange." The ball floated down the aisle, seemingly looking for the Lestrange's records.

"I'm also here for another reason." Newt stated and cast the same spell that Tina just did and whispered, "Cromwell." The light flowed down the pathway.

Tina stared at him, "The Cromwell family wasn't French. They wouldn't have Ancestral records here."

"I know that. But when I went back to England and was banned from leaving the country, I did a bit of digging while everyone else was distracted from Grindelwald's capture. Turns out the family had a summer house in the French countryside. That would mean that their records automatically copy to the French Ancestral records room because technically they resided in the country."

Newt's light stopped at number 3490. "Gotcha." Newt jogged over to the box that could perhaps explain the mystery that was Lila Cromwell. He opened it up and found a small black box along with a stack of what appeared to be letters. He put the box and letters inside his case, "We can look at them later. _Nox_." His light went out and the only light that was still up was the one that was searching for the Lestrange's records.

The light stopped and hovered outside a stack of records, "There." Tina pointed. The two of them raced to the light only to have their path blocked when the records turned, spun and seemed to go in different directions.

Panicked, Tina and Newt stepped onto one of the moving records as it spun and turned. Eventually it stopped.

Leta Lestrange stood looking over a balcony of the records room. She stared at the space of number 2703. The record box was gone and in its place was a single letter. Leta slowly reached in and grabbed the letter, bringing it to her. Her hand holding the letter was shaking.

The envelope said **Notice**. Leta opened it up and inside read allowed, "Records moved to Lestrange family tomb at Pere Lachaise."

It was then that Newt coughed. The records moving caused the dust underneath them to be thrown into the air. Tina glared at him.

"_Circumrota_." Leta cast. The records tower that used to house her family records spun to reveal Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander. Newt looked sheepish at being caught by Leta, "Hello Newt." She said once the records tower had stopped spinning.

Newt slowly turned his head to the side, "Hello Leta."

Leta looked at Tina and nodded at her.

"Hi." Tina said meekly.

Newt and Tina's eyes widened as they saw the older woman who was in-charge of the Ancestral records room walk into view with three hairless cat-like creatures with big blue eyes and teeth. Newt whispered, "Oh no."

"What kind of cats are those?" Tina whispered.

"These aren't cats. They're _Matagots_. They're spirit familiars. They guard the ministry. But they won't hurt you unless you-" Newt was cut off by Leta.

"_Stupify_!"

The middle _Matagot_ was flung back and two more seemingly spawned out of it.

"Unless you attack them." Newt concluded with a sigh. Leta was always quick to act and think later.

The _Matagots_ snarled at the trio.

"Ooops." Leta stated.

"Leta, come on!" Newt called, his right arm extended outwards. Leta turned and climbed over the railing and onto the record tower. The towers began to twist, turn, and move around. Tina, Leta, and Newt climbed down and ran through the chaos.

Suddenly the towers stopped moving and began to drop to the floor. A defense mechanism.

The towers dropped to reveal a suitcase lying on the floor and the trio nowhere to be found. The _Matagots_ circled the spot where Newt, Tina, and Leta once were. Suddenly, the _Zouwu _suddenly burst out of the case with a gigantic roar. Newt was riding on the back of the _Zouwu_.

Newt took out his wand and pointed it at the case, "_Accio_!" The case floated up to him and he grabbed it. The _Zouwu_ began attacking the _Matagots_, throwing them across the room. Suddenly two doors burst in and twelve more _Matagots_ raced into the room. Upon seeing that the situation just went from bad to worse, Newt pointed his wand upwards and yelled out, "_Ascendio_!"

The tower records came back out from underneath the floor and rose to their original height. Some of the _Matagots_ were left behind on the first floor. The _Zowuw_ began knocking down the towers that some of the _Matagots_ were in and then fled the room, with the rest of the _Matagots_ giving chase.

The _Zowuw_ entered the room of the Ministry of Affairs office that they had run through earlier. It was now empty. It seemed like the entire French Ministry of Magic was on high alert. Suddenly the _Zowuw_ twisted and turned and seemingly went through a gigantic portal that dropped them into the graveyard. It was the same graveyard that Lila, Jacob, Abernathy, and Krall were currently in.

The cats growled and then shrunk into kittens at the experience, meowing.

Newt hopped off the _Zowuw_ and set his case on the pavement. The _Zowuw_ walked up to Newt and nudged him, purring, "Whao, whao, whao, whao." Newt leaned in to give the Zowuw the attention it wanted while the case opened and Leta climbed out first. She held out her hand to Tina who took it with a small smile and let Leta help her climb out.

"Okay, wait. Hold it there. Hold it there please."

Tina held up the cats toy that they had used to get the _Zowuw_ into the case with the first time. Tina shook it and the _Zowuw_'s attention snapped from hugging Newt to the toy. With Newt's help, Tina managed to get the _Zowuw_ back into the case and Newt shut it with a sigh.

"That went well."

Tina stared at him, "You think?"

"We're at Pere Lachaise." Leta remarked, looking around, "How? I didn't think you could control where the creature takes you."

Newt also looked around to see where they were, "I heard you say that your family's records were moved here. I figured that's where you wanted to go next."

Leta gave Newt a half smile, "Thank you. Let's go."

* * *

**Five minutes earlier**

Lila and Jacob were being held at wand point in an antechamber hallway within the Lestrange's tomb by Kama, "You don't want to hurt us, Kama." Lila said, her hands still up.

"And why don't I?" Kama growled.

"For one, we helped take out that horrid thing that was in your eye." Lila stated, trying to draw out their encounter so that someone could rescue them, "Secondly, Newt would be very cross with you if you hurt us."

Suddenly there was quiet murmuring from inside the main area. Kama glared at her, "Stay there or you die." He rushed out of the room and they heard shouting.

Jacob turned to Lila and whispered, "I thought Queenie would be here."

Lila sighed, "It _Is_ a crystal ball. Perhaps it was showing us the future."

There was still yelling and then Kama shouted "Credence!"

Lila's eyes widened and she turned to Jacob, "Credence is here."

Then a woman and Credence entered this hallway backwards with Kama pointing his wand at them.

"Credence." Lila stated in shock from seeing him again. Credence turned around and his eyes widened as he recognized the girl that took a gunshot at Grindelwald and who had tried to calm him down.

"You!" Kama roared, "Go back. Move! Out of the way! If I must kill you as Corvus, I shall."

Suddenly a woman entered the hallway from the tomb, "Stop!" She pointed her wand at Kama. Kama turned around and lowered his wand as he stared at her, "Yusef."

Kama took a step toward her, "Is that really you?"

Tina and Newt stepped into view. Newt's eyes widened as he saw Lila and Jacob standing behind Credence and Credence's woman, "Lila." He whispered in shock. She was supposed to be in the safe house!

"My little sister?" Yusef Kama asked the woman.

"So, he's your brother." Credence began, "Who am I?"

The woman shook her head, "I don't know."

"I'm tired of living with no name and no history." Credence spoke to the group, "Just tell me my story and you can end it."

The woman bowed her head as Kama began, "Your story is our story. Leta. Our story."

Lila's eyes widened as the woman's name was revealed to her. Leta. Leta Lestrange. Leta shook her head, "No Yusef."

The group slowly made their way into the main tomb area. Lila drifted over to Newt and grabbed his hand as Kama began his story.

"My father was Mustafa Kama, pure-blood of Senegalese descent and most accomplished. My mother, Laurena, was highly educated and a noted beauty. They were deeply in love. They knew of a man of great influence from a famous French purebred family. He desired her. Lestrange used the Imperious curse to seduce and abduct her. I tried to prevent it but he attacked me. That was the last time I ever saw her. She died giving birth to a little girl." Kama turned to stare at Leta, "You."

"The news of her death drove my father insane." Kama continued, "With his dying breath my father charged me to seek revenge. Kill the person Lestrange loves best in the world." Kama looked down, "I thought at first it'd be easy. He had only one close relative." Kama nodded to Leta, "You. But he…."

"Say it." Leta commanded.

"He never loved you. He remarried not three months after her death. He loved her no more than he loved you. But then his son, Corvus, was born at last. And that man who had never known love was filled with it. All he cared about was little Corvus."

"So is this the truth?" Credence asked, "Am I Corvus Lestrange?"

"Yes." Kama said.

Leta knew something else, "No." She responded.

Kama continued his story, "Realizing that Mustafa Kama's son had sworn revenge, your father sought to hide you where I couldn't find you. So he confided in you to his servant, who boarded a ship headed for America."

At this point Leta was pacing back and forth and interrupted Kama, tears streaming down her face, "He did send Corvus to America, but-" Kama interrupted.

"His servant, Ingrid Dugard, was half elf." At that Credence looked to his woman in shock at hearing that name, "And therefore left no trace I could follow. I had only just discovered how you had escaped when I received news I never expected. The ship had gone down at sea. But you survived, didn't you. Somehow, someone had pulled you from the water."

"'Son Cruelly Banished, A Despair of the Daughter, Return, Great Avenger, With Wings from the Water.'" Kama recited, "There stands the despairing daughter. You are the winged raven returned from the sea. But I…. I am the avenger of my family's ruin. I pity you, Corvus." Kama raised his wand, "But you must die."

Leta yelled out, not being able to take it anymore, "Corvus Lestrange is already dead! I killed him!" Lila's eyes widened in shock and she felt Newt grip her hand tighter. Leta took out her wand and said, "_Accio_!" The box that was on the coffin rose and fell onto the floor. Leta held her wand at it as the magical bindings disappeared and the box opened to reveal a family tree.

Leta began her tale, "My father owned a very strange family tree. It only recorded the men. The women in my family were recorded as flowers. Beautiful. Separate. My father sent me to America with Corvus. Irma was to pose as a grandmother with two grandchildren. Corvus never stopped crying. I never wanted to hurt him. I only wanted to be free of him. Just for a moment. Just a single moment. I… I switched babies with the room across from us. He was sleeping peacefully, I just wanted for him to be calm. We climbed into lifeboats. Irma, the other child and I were in one boat. Corvus was in another with another woman. Their lifeboat capsized. Everyone drowned." Leta stood up, finished with her tale.

"You didn't mean to do it, Leta." Newt said quietly, "So it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, Newt." Leta turned to look at Newt, tears still streaming down her face, eyes red, "You never met a monster you couldn't love."

"Leta." Tina interrupted, "Do you know who Credence really is? Did you know when you swapped them?"

Leta shook her head, "No."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here is Chapter 8, as promised! Stay safe and healthy everyone!**

**Reviews:**

_Fede67389_: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

_AmericanNidiot_: Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Only two more chapters!

_BaconBabe:_ Aww, thanks! :)

* * *

**Updated: May 2nd, 2020** (evening)

**Next Update: June 6th, 2020**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A low rumble groaned through the awkward silence of the group. Everyone turned to where the sound came from to see a doorway open to reveal a staircase leading downward. The sound of people talking drifted up.

Jacob looked at Lila confused and then a determined look came over him as he headed down the stairs. "Queenie?" He called.

Jacob stepped out of the narrow staircase into an underground amphitheater and was confronted by a terrifying sight. Thousands of witches and wizards milled around, some already seated on stone benches. The atmosphere is edgy. Some of the magicals are nervous, but curious. Others are excited and others are ready for a fight. Masked Acolytes steward the crowd.

* * *

Credence and Nagini entered the amphitheater, awed and intimidated by the sight, they were swept along in the swell of people moving deeper into the auditorium. Nagini tried to hold Credence back. "They're purebloods." Nagini whispered, "They kill the likes of us for sport! He carries on walking." Nagini hesitated, then followed Credence's lead, trusting him.

* * *

Looking around, Jacob spotted a familiar blond head, his girl, Queenie who was being accompanied to a front row seat by an Acolyte. Jacob whispered to himself, "Queenie." He pushed his way into the crowd, practically running toward Queenie.

Queenie, sensing something, turned to see the last man she expected at this gathering. Her face lights up in utter delight. Grindelwald must have brought him for her! "Jacob! Honey, you're here! Hi!" She flung her arms around his neck. Queenie read her Jacob's mind, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, I never should have done it, I love you so much-"

Jacob, holding Queenie's arms, "And you know that I love you, right?"

Queenie nodded, "Yeah."

Jacob sighed with relief. It was time to get his love safe, "Good, now let's get the hell out of here." He tried to pull her back the way he came, but she tugged him back.

"Oh, wait." Jacob paused seeing that Queenie sounded serious, "Wait a second. I just thought maybe we could hear him first. You know, just listen, that's all. "

Jacob blinked, "What are you talking about? "

Queenie pulled a confused face on Jacob and tugged him back into a seat beside her in the front row, clutching his hand. Jacob looked around nervously at all the purebloods and swallowed. Oh this wasn't a good idea. This wasn't a good idea at all. All of his instincts told him to run.

* * *

Newt, Tina and Lila walk through the crowd, having entered the amphitheater while Jacob was having his reunion with Queenie (not that the Trio knew that at this moment). Newt had hooked his left arm through her right, stating, "No one will bother you if they see you with me." Lila had nodded and took his arm.

They all continued to look around for those they have followed, but Newt looked perturbed, and a horrified expression crossed his face.

"It's a trap." Lila whispered, "It's got to be. Why else would Leta's records be moved to her family grave which has a secret meeting place of Grindelwalds follower's beneath it."

Newt sighed, agreeing with Lila, "Yeah. Queenie, Leta's family tree, it's all been bait." Newt looked around and noticed that the Acolytes are moving to cover all the entrances. Securing the amphitheater. They were officially trapped.

"We have to find a way out of here," Tina hissed, "Right now."

"You and Lila go find the others." Newt said.

Lila moved her right hand out of the loop she had it in with Newt to squeeze his hand. It would be no use arguing right now. Lila could tell how much danger they were in if Grindelwald found out they were here. If she was here. "Stay safe."

Newt smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. She blushed, "You too." Newt set off.

Tina and Lila moved more slowly into the crowd, looking for Jacob and Credence. Suddenly a group of people rudely moved in between Tina and Lila, forcing them apart from each other. When the small crowd moved on, Tina was nowhere to be found.

Lila looked around, trying not to be frantic in her movements, "Tina?" She whispered. Oh no. She did not like this. Not one bit.

Then she saw a familiar female in the crowd below her. Her eyes widened. It was Leta. And she had a seat open next to her. Surly she wouldn't give her away. Lila moved purposefully toward and reached Leta's empty seat just as the lights began to dim.

"Um, Mis. Lestrange, do you mind if I sit here?"

Leta turned around and her eyes widened as she recognized her as Newt's companion. She noted how scared and tense Lila was. Leta connected the dots. She was a Muggle. If it was possible, her eyes widened even more, "Of course." Leta replied, "You may sit here."

The lights dim. The crowd begins to cheer.

"Thank you, Miss Lestrange." Lila answered over the crowd.

Leta nodded her head regally, "It is nice to officially meet our mutual friends and acquaintances."

Lila blinked at the formality and then realized that the purebloods probably expected the same of her. If she was to portray herself as one of them, 'Monkey see, Monkey do' as the old children rime sang.

Lila nodded back, "It is satisfying to be able to put a face to your name. Our mutual friend speaks highly of you."

The crowd gave a defining roar which drew their attention from their conversation to see that Grindelwald had officially entered onstage. Grindelwald held his hands up as the audience exploded with hysteria.

Lila looked around at all the people clapping and cheering and mimicked their actions with a polite clap. She looked to her left to see Leta followed her lead. Leta looked over to see her looking at her and she gave Lila a reassuring smile. Lila gave a half smile back and then focused back on Grindelwald. The man who had sworn to kill her the next time they met.

* * *

Tina was edging carefully and slowly through the crowd. She had lost Lila some time ago but continued to scan the crowded seats for Jacob or Credence. Lila was smart. She could get out of this. She blinked as she spotted a woman with a short golden head next to a plump man. Those descriptions. Quueenie and Jacob!

Then Tina spotted Credence a short distance away from Queenie. Whom should she approach first? She chose Credence, but as she moves, is blocked by an Acolyte. They silently made eye contact. Tina knew she was wildly outnumbered. Under the Acolytes harsh gaze, Tina sank onto a bench to watch this meeting.

* * *

Queenie was watching the scene unfold with rapt attention. She had listened to the man speak privately with her back at his command center in Paris. He had spoken to her. Told her of his plans. Trusted her.

And she had explained everything.

About her goodie too-shoes sister who wouldn't let her love her man. About always being the second choice.

About her man being a muggle.

She loved Jacob with all her heart, but until the law changed, and her sister's views changed, she couldn't be with him. Not in the capacity the world was in now. And then Grindelwald's one statement had her head swimming with 'what ifs.'

"What if that rule was gone?"

* * *

Jacob nervously looked around at the hectic scene in front of him. He instinctively tried to make himself as small as possible given the amount of room he had. His breath was erratic and hopped that it wasn't obvious to the people around him.

Wizards around him.

Purebloods around him.

People who wouldn't hesitate to kill him or whip his memory should they ever find out his blood status. He looked at Queenie. His girl. His love. She was staring intently at Grindelwald and had a half smile.

That worried Jacob. They should have left immediately. Queenie needed to be safe. And right now, they were all in danger.

* * *

Kama looked at this entire gathering with an air of skepticism. He never took sides in other people's conflicts. He had his own revenge to plan. But, if Grindelwald could help with his revenge, well… he wouldn't say no.

* * *

Newt watched the scene play out in front of him. His eyes counted the exits. He counted the amount of rows in the stadium then estimated how many purebloods must be attending this meeting. He did not like the numbers that showed up in his head.

He looked around to see if he could spot any of his friends. He eventually spotted Tina in the back. But Lila wasn't with her. What had happened? Tina didn't seem upset, so he hoped nothing bad had happened.

Newt could feel the eyes of the Acolytes on him. He knew he was being tracked. And that's why he had moved away from the others as soon as possible. He was likely to be the first target, given his involvement in the debacle in New York. Newt hoped this wasn't going to be another New York.

* * *

Credence looked transfixed at the scene. He watched Gridnelwald completely entrance a crowd of purebloods just by walking into a room. Credence had a hard time deciphering this Grindelwald and the one who had portrayed Graves. Graves had seemed like he cared about him but then betrayed him to slaughter by the American Aurors.

This Grindelwald though, he had the command of an entire room of wizards. He was sure if Grindelwald asked any of them to jump right now, they would do it out of pure admirance. He didn't know what to think. He needed more time to think.

* * *

Nagini wasn't looking at Grindelwald. She already knew what type of man he was. He was the same type of man that would lock her in a cage to preform humiliating actions in front of a circus crowd. She knew men like him. She was worried about Credence. Credence's eyes never left Grindelwald as Grindelwald walked around the center stage. Nagini swallowed. This was not going to end well for either party.

* * *

Leta studied Grindelwald and wondered why he would care about her family tree. Why go through all that effort for her? Just to get her on his side? There had to be more to this. It could be about her family connections. She was a Lestrange after all. Her family was known for practicing dark magic. Perhaps he wanted the resources she could give him?

She glanced at the Muggle next to her, Newt's friend. No, not friends. They were holding hands the entire time she told the group the tale of her brother. No. They were definitely together. She ran her eyes up and down the girl. She was trying to blend in, that much she could tell. Her body was stock still, but her pointer finger on her clasped hands was tapping fast. A nervous twitch.

A Muggle pretending to be a pureblood.

That girl clearly had guts. She could see why Newt liked her now.

* * *

Grindelwald gestured at the crowd to settle and the crowd went silent. A few coughs could be heard as Grindelwald began to speak, "My brothers, my sisters, my friends: the great gift of your applause is not for me." The crowd denied this as Grindelwald continued his perfectly planned speech. He had written it for key players that he knew was in the audience. Now was the time to officially begin to recruit for his war, "No. It is for yourselves. You came today because of a craving and a knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer . . . You come today because you crave something new, something different."

"It is said that I hate Les Non-Magiques. The Muggles. The No-Maj. The Can't-Spells. Jeers and hisses from much of the crowd."

Jacob sank deeper into his seat. Queenie seemed momentarily anxious; she seized Jacobs hand, "No, wait, listen-" Queenie stated. She knew what Grindelwald was going to say. Jacob needed to hear this.

"I do not hate them. I do not. Silence from the crowd. For I do not fight out of hatred. I say the Muggles are not lesser, but other. Not worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition. (beat) Magic blooms only in rare souls. It is granted to those who live for higher things. Oh, and what a world we could make, for all of humanity. We who live for freedom, for truth." Grindelwald's eyes meet Queeneis's who was in the front row with Jacob, "And for love."

* * *

It is above ground in the dark Père Lachaise Cemetery. The figures of fifty Aurors appear in silhouette among the mausoleums. Theseus is one of them, "It isn't illegal to listen to him! Use minimum of force on the crowd. We mustn't be what he says we are!"

The Aurors were clearly nervousness, and some even showed fear, and on a few, a clear will to

fight, to avenge.

There will be a battle tonight.

* * *

"The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world."

Rosier appeared onstage. Bowing, she presented the skull-hookah to Grindelwald. Total silence fell in the auditorium. Grindelwald was illuminated by the skull's golden light. He inhales deeply through the tube. His eyes roll up into his head. He exhales . . . . . . and it is extraordinary. A gigantic Technicolor cloak seems to unfurl from his lips across the high stone ceiling, bearing moving images. The crowd gasps. Thousands of marching, booted feet . . . explosions, men running with guns . . ..

The crowd begins to whisper loudly. Mesmerized and afraid of the visions playing out in front of them. The vision of a nuclear blast rocks the amphitheater. It is horrifying. The crowd feels terrified. Screams, until the vision subsides, leaving murmurs of panic….

Jacob was horrified. The Great War was horrible. Why in God's name did there have to be another? "Not another war…." Jacob moaned.

The vision fades. All eyes in the auditorium returned to Grindelwald. "That is what we are fighting! That is the enemy-their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us?"

The Aurors entered the auditorium, unnoticed. The Acolytes who were guarding the entrances, moved away to see the visions closer. The Aurors fanned out among the crowd. Theseus was tense and worried. The situation is volatile and could go badly wrong. The crowd settles, agitated, expectant. They are waiting for some new, extraordinary revelation.

"Do nothing when I speak of this." Grindelwald continued, "You must remain calm and contain your emotions." Beat of silence, "There are Aurors here among us." Gasps. Heads turn. We see the AURORS looking around in panic. They are wildly outnumbered. The crowd is clearly hostile.

Grindelwald now speaks directly to the Aurors, "Come closer, brother wizards! Join us. To mounting hisses and angry jeers, the Aurors know they have no choice but to walk forward and show themselves."

Leta spotted Theseus among the Aurors. Theseus had also spotted her. A long, charged look passed between them.

"Do nothing." Theseus commanded, "No force." But one of the jumpiest young Aurors has made eye contact with a young red-haired witch who was as angry, as twitchy as he is, fingering her wand.

"They have killed many of my followers, it is true. They caught and tortured me in New York. They had struck down their fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking truth, for wanting freedom…." Grindelwald was deliberately playing on the unstable young red-haired witch's feelings.

The young Auror raised his wand a few inches. He can sense her desire for violence.

"Your anger, your desire for revenge, is natural." Grindelwald spoke.

And it happened.

The witch raises her wand, but the young Auror cursed first. To the horror of her companions, she falls, dead.

"No!" Grindelwald yelled. Screams fill the auditorium. Grindelwald ascended into the crowd, which parted for him. He kneeled and pulled the young red-haired witch's limp body into his arms. Grindelwald looked to her friends, "Take this young warrior back to her family."

The Niffler, unnoticed, wriggles out from beneath Grindewlad's boot, obviously having escaped from Newt's case, and disappeared into the crowd.

Grindelwald commanded his followers, "Disapparate. Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word: It is not we who are violent." The girls friends take the body and Disapparate, as does most of the crowd.

Theseus and the Aurors watched the purebloods leave, stunned at what had just transpired. Theseus ushered his Aurors forward. He looked directly at Grindelwald, "Let's take him." They start to descend the amphitheater steps.

Grindelwald, however, turned his back on the advancing Aurors, relishing in the fight that was to come. Oh how he loved battle. "_Protego diabolica_!" Grindelwald spun and drew a protective circle of black fire around himself. The exits slam close.

Abernathy, Carrow, Kraft, Macduff, Nagel, and Rosier walked through the flames and into the circle, unharmed. Krall hesitated. Then he decides the circle is the better option, braces himself, runs into the fire, and is consumed.

"Aurors," Grindewald commanded, "Join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself." Grindewald sent a wall of flames into the air, pursuing fleeing Aurors. "Play by the rules!" Grindelwald yelled, "No cheating, children!"

Nagini grabbed Credence and tried to drag him away with her, but he is staring at Grindelwald. "He knows who I am."

"He knows what you were born, not who you are…." Nagini pleaded with Credence.

Grindelwald smiled at Credence through the fire.

* * *

"Credence!" Newt yelled. He tried to fight the fire but it became more monstrous, lashing out with eel-like spurs.

Credence decided. He pulled free of Nagini and walked toward the flames. Devastated, Nagini is forced back by the ever-expanding fire.

Queenie and Jacob were pressed up against a different stretch of wall. "Queenie." Jacob pleaded with his love, "You gotta wake up."

It was then that Queenie made her decision, "Jacob, he's the answer. He wants what we want. Jacob, he's the answer. He wants what we want."

Jacob shook his head. This could not be happening. Queenie could not be siding with a mass murderer, "No, no, no, no, no, no."

Queenie gave him a nodd, "Yeah."

"No." Jacob stated. The black flames are coming toward them, fast.

Credence walked through the flames and Grindelwald embraced him like a prodigal son, "This has all been for you, Credence."

"Walk with me." Queenie asked Jacob.

"Honey, no!"

Queenie screamed, "Walk with me!"

Jacob shook his head, "You're crazy." Queenie read his mind to see if what he thought was true. It was and she hesitated before walking into the black fire. Jacob, desperate and disbelieving, yelled, "No! Queenie, don't do it!" Queenie screams in pain, and Jacob covers his face, terrified. But she passed through the ring of fire and joined Grindewald's side.

"Queenie…." Jacob whispered, then yelled for Tina, "TINA, QUEENIE!"

Tina turned just in time to see her sister disappear within Grindewald's circle. Furious, Tina retaliated, throwing a curse at Grindelwald, but the circle of fire lashes out in ever more violent spears, stopping her curse.

Grindelwad conducted the flames as though leading an orchestra, the Elder Wand his baton, as the forks of fire strike at Aurors attempting to Disapparate or flee. Half a dozen Aurors lose their heads and run through the flames to Grindelwald

Newt and Theseus had ended up standing together on the amphitheater steps. "Mr. Scamander. Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?" Grindelwald asked. Grindelwald threws a large burst of black fire at them both and Theseus and Newt defend themselves.

"Grindelwald! Stop!" It was Leta. Standing next to Leta was Lila, who looked mostly okay except a bleeding cut on her right forearm and rumpled clothing.

Grindewald caught sight of Leta. Then Lila. He grinned. Oh, this was good.

"Leta." Theseus breathed.

Newt gaped at Lila standing there with Leta, "Lila, no."

"These two I believe I know. But I did not realize they knew each other." Grindelwald spoke. It sent a shiver down Lila's back.

Theseus made a gigantic effort of will, carving a passage toward Leta, determined to reach her. Newt followed suit. They were using all their skill to keep the flames at bay. Grindelwald moved toward her the two through the flames as Theseus and Newt fought closer, desperate to reach the pair.

"Leta Lestrange . . . despised entirely among wizards . . . unloved, mistreated . . . yet brave. So very brave." Grindelwald's gaze shifted toward Lila, "And Lila Cromwell. The muggle who managed to harm me with a muggle gun in New York." At that sentence, Leta's head snapped to Lila in shock.

Grindelwald continued, "Didn't I promise that I would kill you the next time we saw each other?"

Lila held her chin up, "Yes, you did. It's hard to forget a man promising to murder her."

Grindelwald grinned, "Well, it's time to collect on my promise." A beat of silence, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light sailed from the wand toward Lila.

Lila could only hear her heart pounding which drowned out Newts scream of "NO!"

Lila threw up her hands and let out an unearthly scream. It was then that a blinding white light spread throughout the auditorium causing everyone to look away. It lasted forever but when it died down, Lila was still standing, arms outstretched, to protect herself.

"Merlin's beard." Grindewald gasped. Then he rounded on Newt, "I thought she was a MUGGLE! She said she was a MUGGLE!"

Newt, stunned, stammered, "I-I, she-, she is!"

Lila blinked, her vision swarmed, then she collapsed against Leta who caught her before she could hit the ground. She gently laid an unconscious Lila on the ground before facing the two groups.

She looked at Newt who was watching her with wide eyes, "Get her to safety." She then strolled, confidently through the flames to Grindelwald.

Grindelwald smiled, at least something was going right today. To Leta he stated, "Time to come home." He stretches out his hand. Leta contemplates it. He looks at her, eyes narrowed. Leta took one last look toward both Theseus, her fiance and Newt, her first love who were both watching her, stunned at her perceived actions.

"I love you." Leta smiled sadly at her fiance then she whipped around and pointed her wand at the skill in Rosier's hands, which exploded. Rosier is knocked backward and Grindelwald is momentarily obscured in a whirl of chaos. Leta turned around to scream at the others "GO! Get the girl! GO!" The fire fully engulfs Leta.

Theseus goes wild with the murder of his fiance. He tried to dive after her. But NEWT grabs him and they disapparates to Lila. Newt takes her in his arms and the trio disapparates. The fire, mirroring Grindewlald's rage, explodes, chasing them.

"I hate Paris." Grindelwald whispered furiously.

* * *

Newt, carrying a still uncionsuly Lila, along with Theseus apparate from the amphitheater. Tina took Jacob and Kama took Nagini. The black fire pursues them like a many headed hydra, erupting out of every mausoleum.

Flamel finally arrives. The cemetery is on the verge of destruction. The fire Grindelwald has unleashed is out of control. It forms dragon-like creatures intent on annihilation. "TOGETHER!" Flamel yelled, "In a circle, your wand into the earth, or all Paris will be lost!"

Newt put Lila down in the center and stood next to Theseus. "_Finite_!" Both Newt and Theseus yelled.

"TINA _Finite_!"

"_Finite_!" Kama yelled.

Flamel cast, "_Finite_!"

Our heroes, minus Jacob who was attending to an unconscious Lila, make a circle, and plunge their wands into the earth. It takes almost superhuman power to contain Grindelwald's demonic fire, which they are forced to combat with flames still more deadly. And at last, their purifying fire drives Grindelwald's back. The entrances to the underground lair are sealed. They have saved the city.

Jacob was knocked out of the way as Newt rushed over to a unconscious Lila. Flamel comforted a shell shocked Jacob.

Nagini sat on the ground in the darkness, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Eventually Newt realizes that Lila will be fine, she just needs rest. Newt shuffled over awkwardly to the distraught Theseus. Newt hesitated, struggling to find words of comfort. Then, for the first time in his life, he puts his arms around his brother. They hug.

"I've chosen my side." Newt declared to his brother. The missing Niffler hobbled over to Newt who picked him up, "Come on. Yeah. No, you're okay." Newt then noticed that the Niffler had stolen Grindelwald's vial which was clenched in its paws. He took the pendant, amazed. Newt tucks both the vial and Niffler inside his coat.

His eyes turned onto Lila. He had to open Lila's family's box and figure out what was going on with Lila. But first, he needed to have a little chat with Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, Lila won't suddenly become a Witch. She will still be a Muggle throughout the series. Kudos to anyone who can figure out how I'm going to solve this!**

**Reviews:**

_Dany Min-Ho_: Thank you for reviewing! I have never abandoned a story and never plan to, don't worry! I'm glad you like Lila! And your English is very good! I hope you like this chapter.

_The true Hero of Skill_: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

_AmericanNidiot_: Yup! Cliffhangers are even more fun to write!

_BaconBabe_: Thanks!

_AquaBluey_: Glad you liked the chapters! It's okay, you can read this fic whenever you want to! Oh yes, in a situation like that, I would force the gentleman to go first :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Favorites:** _BlueJae3, CoraPearson, Yukira-Kuchiki, KuraKitsune9, BelovedSeraph, and Iyield4yaoi._

**Followers:** _janinaschilp18, BlueJae3, CoraPearson, Ncook0012, Yukira-Kuchiki, Maryia, GodzillaSquatch91, Gladiolus97, KuraKitsune9, BelovedSeraph, OlivierAckerman, and Iyield4yaoi._

* * *

**Updated:** June 6th, 2020

**Next (Last) Chapter:** July 4th, 2020


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

_**Scotland**_

_Hogwarts_

The group stood on the Viaduct at Hogwarts the next day. Lila was still majorly confused about what the hell had happened last night but Newt insisted on discussing it after the meeting with his old professor, Dumbledore. He also said that Dumbledore might be able to help them figure it out.

The main group consisted of herself, Newt, Tina, Jacob, Theseus, Nagini, Kama and Travers. An assorted amount of Aurors stood behind the group.

Newt walked forward alone to meet Dumbledore. Travers, however, moved to stop him but Theseus backed his brother, "I think it's best if he speaks to him alone."

Travers opened his mouth to argue but Theseus gave him a pointed look and Travers sighed and stepped back.

Newt and Dumbeldore meet in the middle of the viaduct.

* * *

_**Austria**_

_Nurmengard Castle_

It is dawn and Credence is staring out the massive window and is awed by the magnificent vista.

Grindelwald and Queenie are watching credence through the half open door from the side room off of the grand drawing room, "Is he frightened of me still?" Grindelwald whispered to Queenie.

"You need to be careful." Queenie whispered back, using her legitimacy powers to find out what Credence is thinking, " He's not sure he made the right choice. Be very gentle with him." Queenie smiled as Grindelwald bowed her out through a separate door.

Once Grindelwald is sure she has gone, he walks into the drawing room to join Credence, "I have a gift for you, my boy." Grindelwald stated, "From behind his back he takes a handsome wand. With a bow, he presented it to Credence.

Credence's eyes widened. It was a wand. It was then, Credence knew, he had made the right choice. He would finally be his true self. A wizard.

* * *

_**Scotland**_

_Hogwarts_

Newt looked over Dumbledore and he could tell that this situation was weighing heavily on the man. Dumbledore looked hollow-eyed and his usual sense of calm was gone. "Is it true about Leta?"

Newt nodded and simply said, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry." Dumbledore said truthfully, "I'm so sorry."

Newt pulled out the vial and Dumbledore stared at it, simultaneously tormented and amazed, "It's a blood pact, isn't it? You swore not to fight each other."

Dumbledore looked down, bitterly ashamed at his past actions and nodded, "How in the name of Merlin did you manage to get…." Dumbledore trailed off as the Niffler poked its head out of Newt's jacket, sad to see the pendant go.

"Grindelwald doesn't seem to understand the nature of things he considers simple." Newt remarked.

Dumbledore raised his hands to show off the Admonitors on his wrists which currently monitored his use of his magic. Theseus raised his hand and the Admonitors fell off of Dumbledore's wrists. The vial, blood troth, hung in the air between them.

"Can you destroy it?" Newt asked Dumbledore.

"Maybe . . . maybe." Overcome, tearful, Dumbledore tried to speak cheerfully, "Would he like a cup of tea?" Dumbledore motioned to the Niffler. Newt and Dumbledore turn and walk slowly back toward Hogwarts.

"He'll have some milk. Hide the teaspoons." Newt remarked.

The others walk slowly after them.

* * *

_**Austria**_

_Nurmengard Castle_

"You have suffered the most heinous of betrayals, most purposely bestowed upon you by your own blood. Your own flesh and blood. And just as he has celebrated your torment, your brother seeks to destroy you." Grindelwald explained to Credence.

Credence inhales sharply. The chick that he was holding stepped gingerly onto Grindelaald's palm. Grindelwald threw it into the air were it caught alight.

"There is a legend in your family that a phoenix will come to any member who is in dire need." Grindelwald explained. Given room at last, the bird stretches its wings and becomes full size. The bird is aflame, a phoenix reborn, "It is your birthright, my boy. As is the name I now restore to you."

Grindelwald shifted to a whisper, "Aurelius. Aurelius Dumbledore."

Credence turned. The power of his _Obscurus_ can at last be channeled. He points the wand at the window and a spell of immense power shatters the glass and breaks apart the mountain opposite the castle. Credence stood staring through the shattered glass at his handiwork. He is extraordinary, and this is just his beginning.

* * *

_**Scotland**_

_Hogwarts_

Lila did her best not to openly gape as the group made their way through Hogwarts. She had never seen something so grand and old. She was literally walking through a castle which was a school for magical children. If she had told herself that she would be here a year ago, she would call that person a lunatic.

But here she was. A No-Maj in a magical school. It made her feel slightly better that Jacob's mouth was hanging open and he didn't even bother to compose himself.

Hearing her name being brought up made her snap out of her daydream. They were currently in Dumbledore's office, "I thought Ms. Cromwell was a Muggle but I saw her do magic with my own eyes." It was Theseus.

She was being talked about and wasn't even included in the conversation. She stepped up, "I am fairly certain that I do not have magic. Though I would like to know what the hell happened."

"Hmmm." Dumbeldore mulled over the conundrum.

"If it helps, I do have this." Newt set out his case, opened it up, and summoned a small black box and a stack of records, "I got it from the records room in the French Ministry."

"A Family Grimoire." Dumbledore stated as he took the black box from Newt. "Though I wonder what it's doing in France instead of England."

"What?" Newt asked.

Dumbeldore went into teaching mode, something that he could never break his habit of, "A Family Grimoire can never be duplicated. It goes against Magic itself. A way to store a Grimoire is in one of these black boxes."

"What's a Family Grimoire?" Lila asked.

"A Family Grimoire is a family record book. It keeps track of every member of the family as well as family magic. Family magic is extremely powerful and protective."

"So would it be able to tell us why I can suddenly do magic?"

"Hypothetically, yes."

"Hypothetically?" Lila asked.

"The Grimoire is charmed so only a family member can read it."

"So, what you are saying is, that if the answer is in the Grimoire, only I can find out?"

Dumbledore nodded, "That is exactly what I am saying, Ms. Cromwell." Dumbeldore took a few steps toward Lila and handed the black box out to her. She took it with shaking hands and held it. The black box faded away to reveal a rather large old book, impossibly large for how small the box was. Magic.

"Just ask it your question. It should turn to the right page." Dumbeldore stated.

"How can I do magic if I'm a No-Maj?" Lila asked the book, feeling a bit silly.

A gust of wind suddenly flipped open the book and the pages turned inhumanly fast till it came upon a spell page. The title read: _**Donec familia Magia**_. Even though Lila read it as Latin, the letters swirled on the page till it read in English: _**Family Protection Magic**_.

"What's Family Protection Magic?" Lila asked Dumbeldore.

Dumbeldore gave her a smile, "Read and find out."

* * *

**To Be Continued in:**_** Clairaudience**_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for Reviewing, Following, and Favoring this story! :D The next story will be out when Fantastic Beasts 3 comes out on DVD.**

**Reviews:**

_AmericanNidiot_: Glad you like the story! Thank you for reviewing! :D

_AquaBluey:_ You got the Kudos! It's some sort of family protection magic! The next story will dive into further details! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Favorites:** _JediGemini, LittleMissMikaelson1, JessicaKay861, SilverWolf290, Randomfox77, SuperManIsActuallyClarkKent, MissDoeProngsRose, Venny5123, NovaRider2017, and epicbalto123._

**Followers:** _JediGemini, LittleMissMikaelson1, JessicaKay861, Randomfox77, SuperManIsActuallyClarkKent, MissDoeProngsRose, Venny5123, NovaRider2017, and epicbalto123._

* * *

**Posted: **July 4th, 2020


End file.
